Angelic Layer
by Puck -X
Summary: What if Hermione Granger is more than just a witch? And what made Severus Snape swich sides? Set in Hermione's Seventh year. Not your average HGSS! Action! Romance! Death! Mind numbing Plots!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Angelic Layer  
  
Severus Snape was marking his third year's essays when he heard it.  
  
It was an ear splitting scream. Pain. So much pain. Severus rose and ran as quickly as possible toward the source of the scream.  
  
Severus understood the pain. He knew it, because he had felt such a horrible pain himself.  
  
The scream vibrated with pain and desperate cries for help. It was a long uninterrupted sound that drowned any sense of logic or thinking.  
  
Severus entered an old abandoned classroom. There was a person lying on the floor. It was a girl. Her eyes were wide open and pleaded for help. Her body shivered under the pain.  
  
Severus kneeled beside the form. The girl flung immediately her arms around his body.  
  
"Please.. Cut my skin open. Release it. It hurts. it hurts so much. please. PLEASE! "  
  
Severus tried to understand what the girl was trying to say. He could only look at her questionably. The girl snuggled closer to him, and her arms tightened around him.  
  
"My back. there is something under it. please, let it out. I'll do anything if you would release it."  
  
Without thinking, Severus ripped her robes open, and saw two lumps on her shouderblades. He summoned a dagger, slowly opening her skin.  
  
First his hand trembled; he was afraid that he might hurt her. She tighten her grip a little bit more and bit his shoulder, preventing an other scream to come. Severus didn't feel the pain of her bit, although his skin has ripped because of her small, sharp teeth.  
  
But after he cut the skin open just below the lumps, the girl seemed to calm down. Severus didn't move, just holding the girl in his arms, not caring that he was covered with blood.  
  
He felt her heartbeat. The girl hadn't released him from her strong grip. She held him like he was the only thing that kept her alive. Severus felt her warm breath against his neck.  
  
Finally, Severus stood up, and carried the girl to the hospital Wing.  
  
Maybe I'll drop over to Madame Pomfresh to see how the girl is feeling tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Angelic Layer*  
  
Hermione Granger waked up, laying on her stomach in the hospital wing.  
  
She tried to collect the memories of her arrival here but she couldn't remember anything. It scared her, not to remembering what happened to her.  
  
Beside, her back hurted like hell. It felt like something was growing.  
  
She tried to turn over on her back, but she yelp in pain when she tried to turn around.  
  
She felt two strange things on her shouderblades. She brought her hands slowly to her back, and started to touch carefully the two lumps coming out from her shouderblades.  
  
It took time to her to realize it was a part of her body, not some objects that could have been inserted in her body. Her eyes widened in fear. She couldn't even scream. She felt paralysed.  
  
Madame Pomfesh came rushing to her bed.  
  
"- Are you awake? Good. Now tell me what happened."  
  
"- I. I don't remember."  
  
"- Did you take Polyjuice potion like in your second year?"  
  
"- No."  
  
"- Are you trying to become and Animagus?"  
  
"- Umm. Err. I have a steady Animagus form since my sixth year. And it isn't a volatile."  
  
Madame Pomfresh look surprised. She didn't ask more questions. Hermione was forced to drink several bitter tasting potions. She heard Madame Pomfresh snort in frustration.  
  
"- Don't move"  
  
Hermione was forced to stay on her stomach and the ache seemed to increase by every minute. Finally, she couldn't stand the pain anymore and she screamed into the pillow.  
  
The pain was intense, but Hermione was relieved. She remembered what had happened to her the night before.  
  
*** She had to do rounds, since she was Head Girl.  
  
Suddenly the pain. She remembered that she screamed for help. Then someone came. Someone with black robes. A man that smelled nicely. He had comforted her. He had opened her skin. She felt infinitely grateful to this person.  
  
I have to remember to ask Madame Pomfresh who bought me here so I can thank him.***  
  
While Hermione was laying, recollecting her memories, a very worried looking Madame Pomfesh flooed the Headmaster. 


	3. Chapter 3

*Angelic Layer*  
  
Severus Snape wasn't having a good time. Since Harry's Fifth year Severus has been placing the most horrible events of his life in a Penseive. Severus closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
The baby was almost complete. The Dark Lord would be bringing the last missing pieces soon. Severus looked at the little baby girl whimpering in the cradle.  
  
Severus had become rather fond of her. He knew that he'll be forced to give her away. He had given her a name in his mind. He had called her Kismet, because to him, it was the beautiful name on the world. It was his long dead mother's name.  
  
Little Kismet was looking at him with her transparent eyes. Severus smiled to her. Who could believe that this innocent baby had caused so many deaths? Severus had done terrible things, but only looking at her was worth it.  
  
"- Yes, the Master would be soon back. Soon you'll be complete, my little Kismet. You wouldn't se me so much after that the plan would be complete, you know that? Mmmh? Would you miss me?"  
  
The baby waved to him with her little fist. She sucked at two of her fingers and giggled.  
  
Severus smiled.  
  
"- You would be a fighter. See you are boxing evil already as a baby! I'll give you to Dumbledore, he'll take care of you, Kismet. Even if I die, you'll be safe."  
  
He smiled down to her. She looked at him with her transparent eyes, just if she had understood what he said. She started to look angry and to scream, as if she would be protesting.  
  
Severus felt a pleasant feeling in his stomach at his little Kismet's reaction.  
  
Well at least someone wants me alive.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Severus sighed. He looked at the surface of the pensieve ad saw Kismet waving to him. We wondered briefly what happened to her.  
  
He shrugged quickly and forced himself to think about something else. 


	4. Chapter 4

*Angelic Layer*  
  
After Madame Pomfresh departure, Hermione fell into a half coma state because of the pain she was feeling. It felt like the lumps in her back had started to grow. He brought her fist to her mouth, stopping herself to scream aloud.  
  
At the same moment, Severus was entering the room. He saw the girl from the night before, obliviously in pain.  
  
Severus rushed to her side and was to ask what he could to help her, when he saw that the bony lumps that came out from her shouderblades, started to grow.  
  
Severus, in panic, went to Madame's Pomfresh office and flooed Dumbledore as quickly as he could.  
  
*°*°*°*°  
  
Hermione was in Dumbledore's office. She looked around in awe. Dumbledore let her watch his office a moment before he begun to speak.  
  
"- Miss Granger, please sit down. "  
  
" - I prefer not to sit, sir, my back ache."  
  
" - I see. Miss Granger, I'm going to be direct. This type of thing never occurred before. Cases of miss made Polyjuice Potions and bad trained Animagus forms can bring this kind of. abnormalities. But that someone started spontanly to grow wings, it had never occurred. Such things as angels don't exist in the wizarding world."  
  
Angels? Hermione was bewildered. She reached to touch her "wings" again. They weren't wings to her, but two strange things sticking out of her shouderblades.  
  
"- Mister Dumbledore, sir, could it be possible that I could see what these things are properly?"  
  
Dumbledore mentioned her to follow him. He bought her into a room filled with mirrors. She looked at herself. Then she bought her hands to her face.  
  
I look grotesque!  
  
The things sticking out of her could have been wings if there would have been skin, muscles and feathers on them. She had an assemblage of slivery white bones attached to each other, looking like a bird's wings skeleton.  
  
"-Professor Dumbledore, floo my parents RIGHT NOW!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Angelic Layer.  
  
Severus Snape was confused. He didn't understand why he panicked like that when he saw, Hermione Granger, a Gryffondor, in so much pain. Of course, it was a duty to protect the students when you were a teatcher, but he never ever felt something other than annoyance when he had to help someone.  
  
But this time, when he saw the pain in her eyes, he would have done anything to stop the pain. He wondered what was happening to her. It had never occurred something like that in the wizarding world.  
  
*°*°*°*  
  
Meanwhile in Professor Dumbledore's office, Hermione parents had arrived via the floo network. They were connected to the floo network since the summer between Hermione's fitthj and sixth year.  
  
Hermione was crying in her mother's arms.  
  
"-Mom, I look, I look, so grotesque. What are these things? They are horrible. Mom I want them away. Take them off, please."  
  
Annabelle Granger, looked at her husband helplessly.  
  
"- Mister Dumbledore, there must be a soltution to this problem. Are you sure such a thing never happened before?"  
  
" - Never such a thing have happened before, mister Granger."  
  
Bartholomew Granger looked back at her wife, who sighed.  
  
"- Hermione, dad and I , we must tell you something about you. Hermione, you are our daughter and we love with all our heart. But when I was pregnant, well, some strange things happened."  
  
"- L..Like what?"  
  
" - Well first, your pregnancy is a mystery to us. I don't know how it was possible that I was pregnant."  
  
"- What do you mean by that?"  
  
" - Hermione. I . I had my periods a week before I knew I was pregnant. And. and when we went to the ecography, the doctors said I was in my third month. "  
  
" - But it's impossible!"  
  
"- I know. And then. you started to move in my belly when you were in the middle of the fourth month. Normally, the foetus starts to move when it's in its fifth month."  
  
Hermione had stopped crying and looked at her mother with her mouth hanging wide open. Bartholomew Granger hugged his daughter tightly and muttered calm words of fatherly love in her ears.  
  
Hermione didn't move. The things she just learned roaming in her mind. She looked at herself, like she would have never seen herself before.  
  
What am I?  
  
Professor Dumbledore was lost in thoughts, trying to know what he should do next. 


	6. Chapter 6

Angelic Layer  
  
Severus Snape was surprised to be requested in the headmaster's office. There hadn't been a death eater meeting, so it was quite unusual.  
  
He walked quickly to the gargoyle.  
  
"Gingerbread Boots"  
  
When he entered Dumbledore's office, he was surprised to see how grave the old man looked. He sat down, waiting to known the reason of his presence.  
  
"- Severus, tell me why you turned away from the Dark side. Tell the truth. I know you have been hiding something all these years. Something extremely unusual had happened and maybe you know the reasons."  
  
Severus shifted uncomfortably on his chair. He didn't want to tell the real reasons of his switch. It was a silly.  
  
"- He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had started to make a powerful weapon that should assure his power."  
  
"- Severus I have to say it roughly: cut the crap and tell me the facts!"  
  
"-Voldemort murdered some people himself. He didn't use the killing curse. He used a form of the accio spell to take from the victim vital organs, like calcium or haemoglobin, to store them. After a while, he had enough of these elements to create a human embryo. "  
  
"- Severus, I don't understand what you are saying."  
  
"- He murdered people to create a baby."  
  
"- The night of Voldemort's downfall."  
  
"- He went to the Potters to take the two last organs that were missing. When the killing curse hit him, the organs were destroyed."  
  
"- In which stage was the baby at this point?"  
  
"- It was almost ready, as I said, there were only two organs missing. "  
  
"- Could the baby have survived without the organs?"  
  
"- No, it wasn't strong enough. But even if the baby would have received the two remaining organs, it should have been implanted in a uterus, like a normal foetus and it would have taken the form of a real baby, with the genetic code of the barer, and with the person the barer had the last time a sexual intercourse."  
  
"- Which means?"  
"- The baby would have been put in a woman's belly and it would have been like a normal pregnancy. "  
  
"- What did you do when Voldemort didn't come back?"  
  
"- I finished the work. I killed a bird."  
  
"- Whatever for?"  
  
"- The baby needed calcium. The other thing it need was lymphocyte, it's in the blood."  
  
"- Who did you kill for it?"  
  
"- No one. I gave it my blood." 


	7. Chapter 7

Angelic Layer  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was in her quarters. Being Head girls has it's advantages, because, Hermione had her own room. Her father had gone home, searching some little things that would comfort Hermione.  
  
Annabelle was hugging her daughter in her arms, sometimes massaging gently her sore shoulder blades. Hermione was grateful that her parent's supported her. She was afraid that they may reject her.  
  
Now I only have to show Harry and Ron. I hope that everything would be okay.  
  
*°*°*°*  
  
Dumbledore was looking at Severus intensely. Was it possible that the bird's calcium could cause a mutation?  
  
Severus mind was racing. His brain was binding the logical connexions.  
  
i It can't be possible. I always felt an over helming sense of protection towards her. Could she really be . her? i  
  
While the two wizards were meditating, Bartholomew Granger had collected some of his daughter's dearest objects. When he entered Dumbledore's office again, Severus snapped back to reality.  
  
"- It's me! Sorry for disturbing. I'm just going through here and then directly to Hermione's room; Good."  
  
"- And who are you? Severus snapped."  
  
"- I'm Hermione Granger's father, Bartholomew Granger; I went and fetched some things that could comfort Hermione."  
  
Bartholomew arms were full of books and small things that almost fell. When he started to walk carefully, an old stuff toy fell on the floor. Severus bends to pick it up.  
  
The stuff toy was a black cat, with two smiling jade green eyes. It was old and a bit squashed, but you could see that it has been much used. It was nothing unusual about it.  
  
But Severus Snape was staring at it with his mouth agape, like it was some kind of long lost treasure he finally re-found.  
  
"- Oh!! Thank you! Hermione would never forgive me if I would lose Sally."  
  
"- Sally?"  
  
"- My wife received that stuff toy the day she learned she was pregnant. Hermione has it since she's a baby. She couldn't sleep if she didn't have Sally in her arms. "  
  
Severus gave back the stuff toy against his will. All the doubts were gone. He knew. He had sent that stuff toy to Kismet.  
  
Severus stood up and excused himself. He had to go and check. Just to be sure.  
  
i What if Hermione Granger is really Kismet? What would I do then? i 


	8. Chapter 8

Angelic Layer  
  
Severus Snape rushed to his room and took out the Pensieve. He concentrated and he fell in his own memories again.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
A tall figure has holding something against it's chest. The sun was just about to go down, but the air was still warm on this April afternoon.  
  
The past Severus lowered his eyes, to see the baby in his arms, cooing against him.  
  
He looked around in panic, trying to decide what to do.  
  
He started to wander around in the muggle part of London. He tried to find someone, anyone, who could be a good mother to Kismet.  
  
The older Severus looked at the baby. It wasn't ireal i. It was transparent; it was like a mass of air had consolidated itself in a form of a baby girl.  
  
The younger Severus started hesitantly to follow a young woman. The woman had dark hair and was wearing a green T-shirt.  
  
While the young Severus was following her, the older Severus started to look at the woman, trying to find any resemblance with Hermione.  
  
The woman was undeniably Hermione's mother. The woman walked like Hermione and her smiling face was the same he saw sometimes in his classes.  
  
Severus watched himself rocking the baby and looking where the young woman lived. His younger self took out something from his pocked and vanished, tightening his grip around the baby.  
  
An hour later, the past Severus came out of the house, his arms empty.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Severus opened slowly his eyes. He remember the pain when he had to give away the baby. As a last gift, he had gave the baby a stuff toy. A little black stuff cat. He had charmed it to repel nightmares, and to play music when she was feeling either scared or lonely.  
  
Severus sighed loudly and started to feel a strong head ache.  
  
i I have to go and talk with Miss Granger about this. i 


	9. Chapter 9

Angelic Layer  
  
************************************************************************** Autor's note: I have some problems with the dialogues, due to my French key board. I promise I would try to find something to arrange the problem. Hermione's POV are like this: ~ [.] ~ ; Severus's POV is like this: ° [.] ° ***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione was in room, trying to calm herself down. Her so called wings didn't hurt so much anymore, but she couldn't keep her mind off them.  
  
Another question that was rolling in Hermione's head was the mystery of her mother's pregnancy. Did it happen often? No, it couldn't, because then, she wouldn't be the only one with wings.  
  
Hermione sighed and sat down carefully on her bed. She still couldn't lay herself down on her back nor could she rest her back against a wall.  
  
She was a bit sad, because she couldn't see her friends. Dumbledore requested that no one exoect her parents and the professors could come and visit her.  
  
Her "wings" didn't grow any skin between the bones. They were the same strange colour. Hermione looked herself for the tenth time in the mirror.  
  
~ They don't look so *horrible*. It would be cool thing to show at parties. If I would ever be invited to one again my lifetime. Nyah, maybe Frankenstein and Flich would invite me to the annual freak festival. ~  
  
Finally, Hermione decided to take a shower to clean up her mind.  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
Meanwhile, Severus was pacing in the dungeons, looking through his Pensieve, trying to find the best method to talk with Hermione.  
  
He was so desperate he even asked advice from Dumbledore.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"- Severus, do you really think is a good idea to talk about this with Miss Granger? She's young, you know, she may not be able to handle the truth."  
  
" - Albus, I think that Miss Granger would prefer to know the truth than to know nothing. She is, after all, a Know-It-All. I am sure her current state of ignorance is killing her."  
  
" - Severus, since you think it's the right think to do, do it. But please be gentle. You don't need to worry her too much. Maybe you'll passs under silence the part about her being Voldemort's weapon."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
So here Severus was, pacing back and forth in his chambers whe he finally found the perfect way to explain everything in the simplest way.  
  
Severus stomped off his Chambers and walked quickly to the head Girl's room.  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
Hermione had just turned off the shower when she heard someone enter her rooms.  
  
~ It has to be Mom and Dad, who else would come and see me? ~  
  
She didn't even bother to put on a bath gown and jumped happily out of her bathroom.  
  
"- Hello mom, Hello dad! Don't you think Hogwarts is. P. Professor SNAPE?" 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note : Whoops. I always forget to put the disclaimer in the beginning, so here it is:  
  
I do not own the HP characters. yada yada yada. no copyright ownership. blah blah. created by JK Rowling.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story.  
  
Okay, back to the story..  
  
* Angelic Layer *  
  
Severus had no idea what to do. An hour ago, he had to tell Miss Granger her not-so-natural origins. Now he was standing in front of a very naked young woman.  
  
Neither of them moved. Severus tried to not look at her more private parts, but it felt like his eyes were automatically trailing to her breasts.  
  
° Get a grip on yourself! You're not here to admire her body, but to tell her she's a weapon created by an insane wizard, that would like to use her to bring mayhem and chaos on the world. . . Right now, she's causing only chaos in my pants.°  
  
Hermione was extremely embarrassed.  
  
It wasn't the fact of being completely naked in front of one of her teacher that embarrassed her so much, but in front of which professor it was.  
  
She had always secretly admired her potions teacher. He always represented a challenge to her. She wanted to impress him with her knowledge. But now she couldn't ever do that, because he had caught her in a moment of total vulnerability.  
  
Hermione, remembering her good manners, stepped forward and opened her arms. There was no need of covering herself anymore anyway.  
  
"- Professor Snape! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"  
  
Severus was extremely surprised by Hermione's greeting.  
  
° I was expecting a slap on my face or a scream. But definitely not this°  
  
"- Miss Granger, I have something extremely important to discuss with you. But before, could you please put some cloths on?"  
  
Hermione nodded and went to her room. She came back several minutes later, wearing a muggle bustier; one of the only clothing that she didn't had to cut to make space for her wings.  
  
They sat down, facing each other across the table. Severus sighed and looked in the girl's eyes. He sighed again and started to tell his story. 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Helli-Hello again! A new chapter is posted today. la-la-la. Oh, in this chapter there is a mention of a disgusting thing that may shock people.  
  
Okay. Back to the fic!  
  
* Angelic Layer*  
  
Severus hesitated. He was looking for words. Hermione only looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
Finally Severus started to talk:  
  
" - He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is known for atrocious murders; Many people had been directly killed with the killing curse, but other victims were less lucky. Some of them have been horrible mutilated, others raped, others tortured. One of the most shocking crimes of the Dark Lord himself, is when he accio-ed a new born baby's heart."  
  
Hermione shuddered. Severus cursed himself inwardly; this discussion was leading no where. He started to talk again.  
  
« - Miss Granger, as you certainly know, I used to be a death eater. In fact I was one of the Dark Lord's most trustworthily people. He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named was very organized. He always prepared very carefully every attack. The Dark Lord had a specific group of people, a so called "research group". You-know-who always invented new hexes and potions. I was in a research group, testing and proofing the Dark Lord's creations. One day, he requested my presence and sent everyone else out of the room. This was very unusual. He started to talk with me about a strange project; I was supposed to bind vital organs together, so I could form a person with them. In theory, it could have worked, but never someone had tried it."  
  
"- Do you mean You-Know-Who would have liked to clone himself?"  
  
"- No. He wanted to create a foetus with specific parts of power. You understand?"  
  
"- You mean he took bits and pieces from persons to create a baby with those pieces. A sort of human patchwork."  
  
"- Exactly Miss Granger."  
  
Severus was impressed.  
  
° At least someone who understands something!!!°  
  
"- I really don't understand why you are telling me this."  
  
This was the cue Severus was waiting for.  
  
"- Miss Granger, would you be so kind and follow me?"  
  
Hermione looked at him, surprised, and nodded. She stood up and Severus took her arm and they flooed to his Chambers. 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Decided to change the rating. This is a long chapter (hooray!)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*Angelic Layer*  
  
Severus entered his room, dragging Hermione with him. She turned around and looked the girl right into her eyes.  
  
"- Now listen to me, Miss Granger. I am going to let you see some of my past memories. I trust you enough, and I hope for you, that you would never, do you understand, NEVER, talk about you are going to see; If you have questions, or want to talk about these events, then come to me. Understood?"  
  
Hermione was a little bit scared, and understood perfectly. She nodded.  
  
On a whim, and even if it wasn't necessary, Severus took the girl's hand and drew her closer to him.  
  
"- Don't loose yourself in my memories Miss Granger."  
  
Severus brought his hand over Hermione's eyes, so she couldn't see anything. Severus concentrated and there they were, just as Severus remembered.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Severus and Hermione were in a dark room with two people in it.  
  
The two people in the room were Voldemort and a younger Severus Snape. When Hermione saw Voldemort, she pressed herself closer to (the older) Severus who still held her in his arms.  
  
"- I understand Master, but how could it be possible? Would it not be easier to make a child and then raise him like you want? Some Strength Potion could give the child rare magical capacities."  
  
"- No, Severus, you don't understand; it would be a child, nothing more than a human being. No, Severus, I want this creature. I want you to make it. I want to bond myself through."  
  
The older Severus concentrated rapidly, and the scene changed. 


	13. Chapter 13

Autor's note: Felt like typing today. Ugh school begins tomorrow. It sucks!!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
*Angelic Layer*  
  
Hermione and Severus are in Severus's Pensieve, and Severus shows Hermione some strange memories.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
They were now in a big room, filled with vials of all kind of things. Several cauldrons were hanging on the walls.  
  
A sour looking Snape was muttering quickly spells under his breath. Hermione turned her face away when she saw what the younger Severus was doing. The older Severus held her tighter against him.  
  
The younger Severus Snape was binding something that looked like lungs to a small open ribcage.  
  
The consistence of the body was strange. Hermione had never seen something like that before. It looked like that smoke had hardened itself in different states of a small baby body.  
  
The small body wasn't nearly finished. The hands and feet were missing. The arms were only bones and the leg had already some muscles on them. The only thing that seemed to be finished was the head.  
  
Suddenly a dark figure came into the room, carrying a black plastic bag and levitating a young woman, that was heavily pregnant.  
  
"- Here Severus, I brought some more muscles. These are from the Payne family. Did you know, Payne's wife, that mudblood, is with child? Pregnant in her eight month. I thought we could use her unborn baby. "  
  
Hermione looked with a morbid fascination, when Voldemort opened the woman's stomach with a scalpel, and ignoring the woman's pleading and crying, ripped out the child from her.  
  
The woman was loosing all her blood, and the younger Severus was looking at Voldemort with a pure mask of horror.  
  
Hermione couldn't handle it much longer, she had to throw up. The older Severus took her hair in his hands, helping her to throw up. He brought gently his hands to cover her eyes and concentrated again. 


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: the explanation of the title would come in the later chapters (maybe.)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
* Angelic Layer *  
  
Hermione and Severus are still in Severus's Pensieve.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Hermione opened slowly her eyes to see that she still was in the room were that woman had been so cold blooded murdered. She closed quickly her eyes again, waiting for the next murder to happen.  
  
She heard a soft noise. She re-opened her eye carefully and saw a figure bent over something. She heard a small cry, and the tall figure gently talked to the thing on the table.  
  
Hermione took Severus's hand in hers and stepped a bit closer. Severus held her hand and sneaked his arm around her waist.  
  
The younger Severus was looking thoughtfully at the almost finished baby. Only some skin was missing. Hermione could see the veins and all the organs of the baby through its transparent skin.  
  
It wasn't so horrible to look at then the time before. The baby was gently cooing on the table on which it was. It looked normal.  
  
For the first time Hermione took time to observe the young man in front of her. It was almost the same man Hermione had seen in her classrooms for years. His face was a bit rosier and his hair was greasier (if it was somehow possible). He had his usual scowl on his face. Then he looked at the baby, and some how his face light up. His face looked younger and happier.  
  
The younger Severus was smiling to a small baby. The baby had always that strange smoke state, but it was somehow living. The baby looked at the figure in front of her. The younger Severus waved to the baby with two fingers. The baby waved her fist back. He chuckled silently and gave the baby a peck on its cheek.  
  
Hermione felt the arm around her waist tighten. She turned around and smiled shyly to the older Severus Snape. He looked at her with smiling eyes and concentrated again. 


	15. Chapter 15

Athor's note: Sorry if I haven't updated before. My computer was kind of bugging or something. Everyone here seems to want me to have a beta. So, is someone interested in beta-ing my story? Just e-mail me.  
  
Thanks for your reviews.  
  
Urgh( d'uh if you think my story is sooooo crappy why do you read it? And what's even more illogical is that you actually review it.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
They weren't in the same room as before. This room was smaller but it was obliviously a bed room. There was a wonderful cradle in a corner, near a window.  
  
This time, Voldemort was there again. Hermione backend and pressed herself against Severus again, because now when she really had seen what Voldemort could do, she was more afraid of him then ever.  
  
"- My dear Severus, I am very glad about your cooperation. Soon, the child would be ready. Isn't she fascinating?"  
  
"- Yes indeed, Master."  
  
Severus stepped between the cradle were the baby was and Voldemort.  
  
"- Give her to me, I want to admire her."  
  
Severus took gently the baby in his arms and held her closely to his chest.  
  
"- Master, I don't think it would be a good idea with all my respect. She isn't finished yet."  
  
"- Severus, Severus, Severus; Do you really believe haven't noticed anything? You refusing that Bellatrix would take care of her? You insisting that she should sleep in your room? You buying her a cradle? You have become fond of her, Severus. I do not blame you, you made her after all. But don't forget she's mine."  
  
Severus grip tightened around the small body in his arms. Voldemort laughed and exited the room.  
  
"- No one is going to take you, Kismet, no one. I promise you that. Dumbledore would take care of you."  
  
Hermione was touched about the younger Severus concern about the baby. She smiled to the older Severus who was looking absentmindly the scene in front of him.  
  
Hermione was a bit frustrated, because Severus didn't take notice of her. She poked his chest and motioned him to continue. Severus took the girl in his arms and concentrated again. 


	16. Chapter 16

********************************************************************** Another chapter of my-oh-so-wonderful story! Could someone beta for me, please?  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
* FLASH*  
  
The younger Severus and the baby were again in the lab. Severus seemed to be tense and was pacing furiously in the room.  
  
Just like if he had made up his mind, He opened his window and whistled a long tune. Suddenly a big crow flew in to the room.  
  
Severus was looking with apologising eyes to the bird and muttered:  
  
"- It's for a good deed, forgive me, old boy".  
  
He took about his wand and muttered a spell Hermione never heard before. Suddenly the bird fell on the ground, crumpled. Something white was in floating in the air.  
  
Severus took quickly the baby and muttered something and touched with his wand the baby's shoulder blades. The white cloud entered the body. The baby squeaked in pain.  
  
Severus took the baby in his arms and rocked it. After that the baby didn't cry anymore, Severus took a vial and gulped the liquid.  
  
Severus skin went extremely white, and he almost collapsed on the floor. Quickly he muttered a spell and pointed to the baby. The baby screamed in pain, but this time Severus was too weak to stand up.  
  
Severus opened another vial and gulped the continence and stood slowly up. He took the baby in his arm and hugged it tight against him.  
  
Hermione was chocked and touched when she saw her feared Potions Professor crying over a small baby.  
  
Hermione turned around and looked into Severus dark eyes.  
  
Severus couldn't handle if she would look at him with pity in his eyes. But when he met Hermione's eyes and he only read sadness in them.  
  
Severus smiled shyly to her and concentrated again.  
  
* FLASH*  
  
Hermione saw a lost looking Severus Snape holding something tightly against his chest. He started to walk in the streets of Muggle London. The older Severus and Hermione started to follow the young man.  
  
Hermione was surprised as the younger Severus started to follow her mother. Nonetheless, Hermione enjoyed looking at her young mother. Somehow Hermione was also feeling sick because she didn't know what would happen to her. They continued to follow her, until they reached the house were Hermione still lived.  
  
The younger Severus was tightening his grip around the baby. The young man entered the house. This time the older Severus followed his younger self into the house. Hermione was following him.  
  
The young man took something out from his pocked and put it in the baby's hands. He fumbled under his shirt and took out a time turner. With a flash he disappeared.  
  
Severus concentrated again, and Hermione was suddenly face to face with the younger Severus.  
  
The younger Severus tightened his grip around the baby and apparted. Now, he was inside the Granger's apartment/ flat. Hermione studied the living room.  
  
~Thank God my parents have changed the furniture. I must ask mom where she had put those funky armchairs. ~  
  
She focus again, and saw the younger Severus enter her parents room. She followed him, mesmerized, completely forgetting the older Severus.  
  
Hermione watched wordlessly when Severus Snape was putting her own mother under several spells; first he checked that she wasn't pregnant. Then, he put a pre-natal spell on her; several spells and potions later, Severus Snape put the transparent baby into her mother's stomach.  
  
The young man backend from the room and apprated away. The older Severus concentrated again. She saw the younger Severus put a black stuff toy into an envelop and shoved it into the Granger's letter box.  
  
Then he took the time turner and disappeared again.  
  
The older Severus took Hermione in his arms and covered her eyes with his hand again and concentrated for the last time.  
  
*°*°*°*  
  
With a thump, Severus and Hermione landed on the cold floor of Severus's Chambers. 


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: I know. I know.. All my chapters are way too short. Sorry for that. I'll try to update more often.  
  
Ummm. Could someone beta my story?  
  
Hermione was sitting on a sofa. She was trying to understand. She had tried to ask her potions professor questions, but he had started to pace furiously as soon as they were out of the Pensieve.  
  
Every time she tried to talk, he answered in monosyllables. Hermione knew that he wouldn't talk to her.  
  
Hermione had never been this frustrated in her life.  
  
It felt surreal. Absurd. Seeing those memories like was like watching a movie. A very vivid and true looking movie. Although Hermione was extremely smart and had a clever mind, she still didn't really understand why she was showed all this.  
  
It was like knowing someone is pregnant. Every one knows where babies come from (A/N: Not from storks, surprisingly], but you don't really realize it grows in the woman's body. [Personally I think pregnant women are like the mutant in the movie Alien. Huge things that drops evil little things.]  
  
So Hermione couldn't connect her mother's strange pregnancy with the creature Severus Snape put into her mothers belly. She didn't understand, that *she* was that creature. To her, her mother had another child. But it couldn't be her.  
  
~It can't be me.. I would notice it, if I were different.~  
  
Hermione slowly brought her hands to her back and touched her wings. She had forgotten them. They still hurt if she moved them too quickly, but they felt a good deal better.  
  
Hermione sat still. She slowly closed her eyes and pressed her eyes tightly together.  
  
~ Why me? ~  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Severus was pacing furiously in his rooms, not noticing Hermione on the couch. He paces from his living room to his office, from his office to his lab, from his lab to his bedroom.  
  
° WHAT DID I JUST DO??? I just showed the complete truth to her. I was only supposed to show her the facts. Why do I always become so sentimental every time I see her? Well. she is my daughter in a way. I created her.°  
  
Severus groaned in frustration and kicked his bed. He swore aloud, and continued his pacing.  
  
° Well, at least she doesn't know about the Dark Lord's plan. And she should never be informed about it.°  
  
He re-entered the living room to see Hermione crying on his sofa. 


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Another short chapter. Blame it on mister Christmas-Tree-Stuck-Up-Arse Boudon (my *charming* chemistry teacher). I have lots of detention these evenings. I'm so sorry I don't update more.  
  
When Hermione was a little girl and when she didn't know something, she usually asked her parents questions. When she came to Hogwarts, the Library answered to all her questions.  
  
Only this time, only one person knew the answers. And this specific person had been pacing around in his dungeons for the past hours.  
  
When Severus saw that Hermione was crying, he panicked. He had never comforted anyone, especially not young girls with strange mutations. He had only patted her shoulder clumsily. She hadn't stop crying but had leant into the caress.  
  
She rested her forehead just over his bellybutton. She slowly sneaked one of her arms around his waist. Then even, slowly, she bought her other hand on the small of his back. She sighed and pressed her cheek to his pelvis.  
  
Severus was petrified. No one had hugged him like this before. He blushed lightly and tensely bought one of his arms under her wings, and pressed the body to his. His hand found its way to her hair.  
  
Normally, Severus felt claustrophobic when someone hugged him. This time it was different. I t was somehow natural. Or maybe he just needed some human warmth. Whatever is was Severus didn't care about it, as long he could hold the girl against him.  
  
Just as the thought crossed his mind, Severus detangled quickly his hand from her hair. He stepped back, but Hermione was still holding him. Finally she released him.  
  
She looked at him, and Severus knew it was time to talk. He sat awkwardly on the couch.  
  
The questions that were roaming in Hermione's head had suddenly disappeared  
  
~I have to say something . . . Anything . . . ~  
  
"-Well. Malfoy is going to become a fit when he knows I'm a pureblood after all."  
  
"- Well technically, you aren't a pureblood."  
  
"- But you gave me your blood!"  
  
"- We may have the same blood, yes, but your DNA is the same as your parents."  
  
Severus was waiting for her disgusted expression. Who would be pleased to share something common with Snivellus, the greasy git?  
  
She looked only a bit surprised and a spark light in her eyes.  
  
" - What do you mean I have the same DNA as my parents?  
  
Severus smiled inwardly.  
  
"- You see, you were made with this concept. . . " 


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: Shit! I'm so sorry it took this long to me to update. I know I deserve to burn in hell for eternity. well at least a few minutes..  
  
"- So if I have understand correctly I'm basically a prepaid baby you put into my mother's belly."  
  
"-Exactly"  
  
Severus smiled to the girl. Finally he had a discussion with someone that didn't need explanations every second sentence.  
  
Hermione had somehow mentally accepted that she wasn't normal; it still was absurd, but somehow she had come over it. In a relative sense, of course.  
  
When she was in her muggle elementary school, she was different, not only because she was a witch. But luckily to her, Hermione's parents knew a young woman who was a witch too, so Hermione knew from she's very young that she was a witch. It didn't bother her very much, because she could hide it quite well.  
  
And Hermione was definitely no the only smart person in the world. She might have been rejected because of her intelligence and her magical abilities, but she had a friend that was just like her.  
  
Hermione's best childhood friend, Melinda, always had accepted her as she was. In fact, often when Melinda and Hermione played, Hermione's raw magical abilities could be very useful. When older boys bullied them in school, she often hexed them by only looking them in their eyes.  
  
When she came to Hogwarts, she was still different, and this time, she couldn't hide it so well.  
  
She was a show off Know-It-All, or so it seemed. She knew something that very few people knew. No one could have dared imagine how much dark magic Hermione knew. Maybe she knew the dark arts, but she never had used them, not even tried.  
  
Severus was now watching the girl next to him very well. He haven't really looked at her precisely all the time she was his student.  
  
The day before, if he must have described Hermione granger, he would have muttered vaguely something about a short girl with brown bushy hair and long front teethes.  
  
But now, he noticed that her hair was somehow tamed, her teeth were normal and that she was quite tall. He could see her cleverness spark through her eyes.  
  
It bothered him for some reason that he didn't know precisely her eye colour. He snapped his fingers in expiration and Hermione looked at him.  
  
Their eyes locked.  
  
Severus was mesmerized by Hermione's eyes. Her eyes were a rich brown, with hints of gold and yellow in them. He noticed that her left eye was darker than her right one.  
  
Hermione was at the same time drowning into Severus's eyes. They were the exact colour of the night sky in winter, a deep and dark shape of blue.  
  
Severus shrugged, but smiled inwardly.  
  
Just when Hermione was about to say something, Severus heard a knock on his door. 


	20. Chapter 20

Just when Hermione was about to say something, Severus heard someone knock on the door.  
  
Hermione looked at Severus, who wondered who would come and visit him in such a later hour.  
  
Hermione stood up wordlessly and went quickly to the first room she found and locked the door behind her.  
  
Severus was about to call her back, when Lucius Malfoy unceremoniously stormed in. Severus thanked mentally all the gods he knew for giving Hermione such a brilliant mind.  
  
"- Lucius, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"  
  
"- Always a pleasure to meet you too, Severus."  
  
Severus smirked at the blond man in front of him. Lucius waved impatiently his hand.  
  
"- Severus, Severus, Severus. . . You are never going to change, aren't you? Always the same. . . Always searching for answers. . . "  
  
Lucius small talk always bought Severus a headache. He had a cold voice, which drawled every sentence he said. Severus smirked again. Not many people knew that Malfoy senior used to stutter. Like his son.  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
While Severus was half listening to Lucius Malfoy's chatter, Hermione was trapped in a room.  
  
~ Great! Fantastic! The first time I go out for almost a week and now I'm forced to stay in another room. ~  
  
Hermione looked around. Then she smiled the best Colgate smile ever. She was in a room filled with weapons.  
  
Severus Snape had an impressing collection of swords, blades and axes. He also had some muggle guns, which surprised Hermione.  
  
~ And I thought I would be bored.. ~  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
Meanwhile, Severus was slightly wondering about Hermione doings in his weapon room. He hadn't listened to Lucius for over a half an hour now.  
  
"-. . . so, now I am the new Defence against the Dark Art teacher."  
  
Severus head jerked up when he heard the last part of Lucius's sentence.  
  
If Severus would have been anyone else, he would have yelled something along the lines of 'oh my god, how can it be?' 'No, this can't be true' and/or swear the longest curse he knew. But since he was Severus Snape, he just arched his eyebrow.  
  
Lucius cleared his throat and repeated a little bit louder:  
  
"- Severus, I am the new DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ART TEATCHER. . . "  
  
"- Yes, I understood that by the first time you said it, thank you very much."  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
Hermione hadn't seen the time flowing by. She was touching, observing and trying every sword she saw. She swigged sometimes an axe in a very Buffy- like manner. She could have stayed in that room forever.  
  
Suddenly a very angry looking Severus Snape entered the room.  
  
"- Little stuttering cretin. . . It's only because he's licking Fudge's arse that he."  
  
Severus stopped dead when he was almost impaled by a sword. Hermione hadn't paid enough attention because she was carried away in her own little fantasy world.  
  
"- Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry professor. I didn't mean to attempt murder you. "  
  
Severus was royally pissed off. He needed something to punch, to cut or to shout at. Hermione was the perfect opportunity.  
  
Hermione was preparing herself mentally to get her head ripped off.  
  
But no shout or angry hiss came. Severus was looking around the room and suddenly took an elegant looking sword from the wall. He positioned himself just in front of Hermione and smirked.  
  
"- En garde." 


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note : My fic has nothing to do with the amine called Angelic Layer. I promise the explanation of the title will come sooner or later. . . hopefully.  
  
Hermione and Severus had been fencing the two last hours without stopping.  
  
Severus was surprised to see how good Hermione could fence. He had learned to fence from the age of seven, one of the only things he liked to remember from his childhood.  
  
Hermione wasn't thinking, only fencing. It was a sport she really enjoyed. She tranquilly smiled to herself. She fenced every summer with her uncle and with Melinda. It was an uncommon hobby, but Hermione wasn't really the most normal girl either.  
  
Severus felt his anger and bitterness slowly leave him. Nothing relaxed him more easily than anything else he knew.  
  
Both of them continued to fence, dancing a strange dance, flying through the small weapons room.  
  
Hermione felt that Severus talked to her without saying a word. She saw that he seemed a lot less tense, and a strange sparkle lit his eyes.  
  
While Hermione was observing him, Severus had gained space. Soon enough, Hermione was stuck between a wall and her potions Professor. Hermione knew how she could escape from this situation and quickly turned around.  
  
Severus wasn't waiting for this, so he was completely took by surprise. He didn't think to take away his sword, so Hermione's wings collided with the sword's blade.  
  
Severus stood petrified. Hermione stopped her movement immediately. She had felt the shock of the collision in her shoulders. It hurt, but it was a bearable pain.  
  
Severus approached the girl and gently took the part of the skeletal wing that collided against the blade in his hand.  
  
The wing was intact, but its milky silvery colour was scratched away a little bit, like paint. Underneath it, Severus saw a hint of white.  
  
"- Pro. . . Professor what is it? "  
  
"- Nothing, my dear, nothing. Well, you haven't got any injury, but the colour of your strange wings is falling away. Your wings seem to moult."  
  
"- Could . . . Could you please check if it has began to moult somewhere else please?"  
  
Severus didn't answer, but started to trail his fingers slowly up to her shoulder blades, just where her wings began to grow.  
  
His hands slowly trailed from her shoulder blades to the top of her wings and down again. Severus was hypnotized by the bony structure in front of him. His hands touched every inch of the skeletal form.  
  
Hermione shivered under the touch. It was somehow very intimate. No one had touched her wings, not even Madame Pomfresh when she healed her. She sighed contently and leaned into to the touch.  
  
Severus froze when he heard the girl sigh, but continued to caress her wings. The girl leaned more and more against him, and finally she pressed her back against his chest. It was awkward, because Severus wasn't used to hug people.  
  
He felt cold, and the body was warm. And she smelled so nice; a strange scent, a mix between mint and bergamot whit something spicy in it.  
  
Severus always thought mint was a manly odour, but now, it was somehow so soft. He borrowed his face in her hair.  
  
"- Miss Granger, would you like to come back and fence someday again?"  
  
Hermione nodded. Severus released her. They smiled to each other, and Hermione flooed back to her room.  
  
~ Now I have something I can wait for if I have to stay in my rooms again. ~ 


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note : And a new chapter !! Hooray! I just noticed that I hadn't really put any author's note in the beginning of my chapters. And I'm terribly sorry for: a) the poor length of my chapters and b) about my bad updates.  
  
Blame my chemistry teacher for my bad updates. He still is quite upset with me about a *cough* "accident" that happened on the chemistry hour, so now I have lots of detention.  
  
[To those who wonder what I did, just know it includes me, my best friend, a Bunzerbrenner , two-three explosions and bugs. Lots of bugs. And screams. And a month detention.]  
  
When Hermione came back to her room, she saw her parents in a deep discussion with professor McGonagall. As soon as they saw her, they stopped talking.  
  
"- Hermione, where were you? We really worried about you!"  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. 3 a.m. She left almost ten hours before.  
  
"- I . . . I was with my Potions Professor, Mister Snape. He . . . wanted to talk with me."  
  
McGonagall seemed to be satisfied with her answer, but Hermione saw her mother exchange a glance with her father. But both said nothing.  
  
"- Miss Granger, the Headmaster sent me here to tell you that you will go to classes, as usual. I bought you your homework."  
  
"- And about my . . . ehm. . . wings?"  
  
"- Professor Flitwick is going to put an invisibility Charm on them, tomorrow morning. He was supposed to do it this afternoon, but you weren't here."  
  
McGonagall bid them goodnight and left the room. Then she hurried to Dumbledore's office. Her star student being with Snape for ten hours and coming back intact couldn't be normal. She wanted to know what happened.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione sighed and jumped on her bed. Annabelle Granger sat beside her.  
  
"- Hermione, where were you really?"  
  
"- I already said where I was. I was in the Dungeons with professor Snape, my potions teacher."  
  
"- The one you always sent small caricatures of and write about how annoying and slimy he is?"  
  
"- Yes dad, erm . . . that's professor Snape. But now I really start to like him."  
  
Bartholomew looked curiously at her daughter, and Annabelle chuckled.  
  
"-And why that?-  
  
"- He can fence."  
  
At this; all three burst out laughing. Everyone who knew Hermione knew she would have done anything to have a good sword fight. But then again, no one really knew all the different faces of Hermione Granger.  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Meanwhile in the dungeons, Severus Snape was wondering why he had embraced the girl earlier that evening.  
  
* Shock of the reminisces of my past, the news delivered by Lucius Malfoy and the fencing skills of Miss Granger surely caused me some strange emotional shock.*  
  
He went to bed and tried to read. But his mind couldn't focus. Frustrated, he tossed the book away and snapped off the lights.  
  
Just when he was falling asleep, he remembered the young naked body of Hermione Granger, and he grinned in his sleep. 


	23. Chapter 23

***************************************************************************  
Author's note: crap... sorry I don't update regularly; bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad me. *bangs head against walls.* Puck - X- should be PUNISHED. * gets whipped by evil, evil, evil, physics teacher. *  
  
::: Ow ::: Okay. here's three brand new chapters of my oh so wonderful fic. Reviews are welcome. ***************************************************************************  
  
Severus waked up before his alarm clock rang. He had a very good sleep, and he had dreamed something, but he didn't remember anything about it. Something vague about fencing and naked young girls. Severus dismissed quickly the thoughts and prepaid himself for new day.  
  
Suddenly he remembered that he was forced to see Lucius Malfoy that morning. Which means he had to support his incessant chatter.  
  
Suddenly Severus somehow good mood was away and his usual scowl crept to his face. Then he remembered that he had a goof fencing partner. Plus then, he remembered who the person was. Slowly the smile crept back to his face.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione had been awake for an hour now. Her tiny Charm's professor had just placed the invisibility charm on her. She looked like before it had happened. Although she had had those wings only for a few days, she had quickly got used to them.  
  
Now, when she looked at herself she felt like something was amiss. She put quickly her robes on and hurried away to the Great Hall. She wanted to see Harry and Ron.  
  
She had received very strict orders from Dumbledore and from Snape. She wasn't allowed to talk to anyone about her 'mutation'. Severus had been very strict to her about that and she didn't even want to imagine what he would do to her if she disobeyed.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
When Hermione arrived in the Great Hall, her eyes searched for Severus. She saw him sitting next to Professor Sprout at the Main Table.  
  
Severus felt her eyes, and turned his head. Their gazes locked. Hermione smiled to him, and he gave her a sharp nod.  
  
After this, Hermione started to walk to her usual spot of the table, between Ron and Harry. Both boys were over happy to her again and asked her about her accident.  
  
She looked at them, surprised. Then she remembered the lie she was supposed to tell because she hadn't been in classes. She muttered something about falling in the stairs and breaking her leg twice. She started to describe all the details, and quickly the boys bid her to shut up.  
  
Harry told her that today they were going to have at least the Defence against the dark arts class. Dumbledore had really had problems finding a new teacher, so no one had teached the classes at the beginning of the term.  
  
Hermione cast a new look at the Main Table. All the usual teachers were there, no new face. She looked down at her time table and saw that the mystery was going to clear up. Her first class of day was Defence against Dark Arts.  
  
Hermione stood up and left the great Hall, chatting with Harry and Ron. Neville, who was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, just next to door, felt a strange brush in his back. He turned around, but only he only saw Hermione's retreating back.  
  
Author's note: Next chapter: Lucius Malfoy. 


	24. Chapter 24

Lucius Malfoy was delighted. Everything went like planned. He had received the place as defence against dark arts teacher. Now he could check Severus's loyalty to the Dark lord, and spy on Dumbledore. He could also keep an eye on Harry Potter. And pissing off Severus was a great bonus.  
  
He didn't want to go and stress down to Great Hall to eat. Why walk when House Elves bring you want you want? He just finished his breakfast in bed. He was waiting his first lesson of the day: Seventh Year NEWT class.  
  
He smirked as he his eyes trailed over the list of names.  
  
Who have we here? No other than Miss Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione entered the DADA class room and looked surprised around her. It had changed a lot. The tables were all separated, and he seats were now hard wooden stools.  
  
Then Hermione looked at the teacher. And stopped dead.  
  
Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was sitting at the desk, grinning broadly.  
  
Hermione didn't hate many people. But if she hated, or loved for that matter, someone, she did it with passion. Hermione would have done anything to have the right to punch off that smirk from his face.  
  
She had faced him more than one time. In her Sixth year, she had had to duel against him twice. Once verbally, as she had started a law proceeding against him. The other time, she had duelled with him when Death Eaters had attacked her and her family during the Christmas holidays.  
  
She concentrated, trying not to burst of anger or to hex him. Lucius turned his head, feeling the hate emanating from someone. His eyes locked with Hermione's. He smirked. She felt something in her shoulder blades. He winked. She hissed. He blew her a kiss. Hermione stiffened and suddenly a strange noise was heard. A horrible crack, just like when bones are being crushed.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, and she quickly ran backward, into the wall. Her hands searched for the doorknob, and opened the door.  
  
She was still walking backwards. When she saw that no one was around, she started to run, ignoring Harry's and Ron's commands to come back.  
  
Severus was just lecturing his second year Raverclaw - Hufflepuff class, when someone kicked the door open. A half-panicked, half-angry Hermione entered the room.  
  
Severus looked at the girl. She definitely had to have a good reason to come and disturb his class.  
  
"- What is it Miss Granger?"  
  
"- Your . . . Office. . . Right. . . NOW! Talk. . . IMPORTANT!"  
  
Severus looked at her eyes and then at the poor door. He cast a death glare at the class, and instantly they all imagined all the things he could to them if they messed up their potion. When he saw the wanted effect of his glare, he motioned to Hermione to come with him.  
  
As soon as the door was closed. Hermione fling herself ungraciously on his armchair and sighed deeply.  
  
"- Did you know Lucius Malfoy, of all people, is the new defence against the dark arts teacher?"  
  
"- Unfortunately yes, I do."  
  
Severus quirked an eyebrow. Did she come here only to say this to him? Suddenly she clapped her tongue.  
  
"- I think my wings moulted completely. Could you please check? Professor Flitwick had put a semi conciliatus charm on them."  
  
Severus nodded and Hermione turned around, showing him her back. She took off her robes and unbuttoned her blouse.  
  
Severus blushed slightly at the sight of naked body. He muttered the counter spell and saw the wings again.  
  
He was so surprised by what he saw, that his wand fell from his hand.  
  
Her wings had moulted. But also grown. What before was a strange assemblage of bony tubes, was now a complicated pattern of spidery bones connected together, which looked like a very fragile lace.  
  
Before, the wings had just been bare. Now, they were covered with strange feathers, always made out of the same strange material as the rest of her wings. These feathers sticked out, and seemed to be extremely pointy and sharp like knifes.  
  
Severus couldn't help but to stroke the white construction in front of him. He was amazed. He couldn't believe, he actually made this little wonder.  
  
Hermione shivered under his touch. It was somehow so intimate. Severus closed his eyes and rested his head just between her both wings; Hermione entangled her fingers with his.  
  
"- You should go to the Infirmary, and let Madame Pomfresh check if there something unusual, just to be sure. Would you come and fence today? "  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Severus was happy that he had at least something eh could look forward to.  
  
The same evening, both of them fenced mercilessly, not caring if they ripped each other cloths off doing it.  
  
Hermione was an incredibly agile fencer, always dodging Severus's attacks.  
  
He had finally cornered her against a wall, and she was unable to escape. Adrenaline was till pumping in his veins and he looked at the girl at his mercy. Her big brown eyes looked calculating in his black ones.  
  
The girl bit her lip and with out even knowing what he was doing, Severus bent down and kissed her.  
  
It wasn't a peck. It wasn't a gentle or caring kiss either. The adrenaline who had minutes before been used to fence, had reconverted itself to a strange electrical power, that kept the lips of Hermione sealed with those of Severus.  
  
The kiss was more a fight than a caring motion. Their tongues smashed together, like the sords a while before.  
  
Severus brought the girl closer to him and the girl pressed his head to hers. Both fell on the ground, but neither of them took notice of it.  
  
After fifteen minutes of excessive snogging, Hermione broke the kiss.  
  
"- I think its past curfew. Could we continue this an other evening?"  
  
Severus nodded and helped the girl to stand up. The girl kissed his lips a last time and flooed to her rooms. 


	25. Chapter 25

The dark mark was burning his arm. He was thankful that Hermione had leaved an hour before He left a quick note to Dumbledore's intention and apparted as quickly that h was from the school grounds  
  
Severus was one of the first of being there. Lucius Malfoy was one of the last, because he surely wasn't used to move his lazy arse to apparte. Strangely, one place in the half circle in front of the dark lord remained vacant.  
  
Severus felt that this summoning was especially to him. As soon as every one was there, Voldemort just gave them a pep talk, and then dismissed everyone, but him.  
  
Severus started to feel uneasy when the Dark Lord motioned to him to come and sit down. Severus bent down to kiss his robes, but Voldemort moved impatiently his hand.  
  
"- Severus, you don't have to bend yourself down in front of me. I expect very much your help."  
  
"- You are too good master"  
  
Now Severus began to feel really uneasy. He shifted in his seat.  
  
"- Aah, Severus, do you know why I summoned only you tonight?"  
  
Severus felt a strange feeling of "déja-vu".  
  
"- You remembered our 'special project'?"  
  
Severus gulped inaudibly and the picture of Hermione funning herself in his chair the day before came unbidden to his mind.  
  
He only nodded.  
  
Voldemort leaned forward, looking greedily at Severus.  
  
"- Severus, where is the child? Where is my heir? "  
  
Severus's mind was racing. He had to find something to tell. Quickly  
  
"-M... Master, how to tell you... the -baby- was never born."  
  
Severus was choosing his words extremely carefully.  
  
"- Of course I know that the child isn't born! Where is it? It's in the age of being in school, am I right? Is he, or she for the matter, doing well? No wait, she's a girl, like I decided, yes? Which family did you choose to place her in? Is she in Slytherin? Is she..."  
  
"- Master... There is no child."  
  
Voldemort stopped to talk and glared at Severus.  
  
«- WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY NO CHILD? I gave you precise orders to follow! You disobeyed me..."  
  
Severus felt panic creeping in his guts.  
  
"- No master, the baby didn't survive. You had the last vital organs to take."  
  
"- I just had to take haemoglobin and calcium. You could have found those easily..."  
  
"- Yes master, but the baby wasn't resistant enough. It died."  
  
As Severus had finished talking, he saw that lord Voldemort was shaking. Severus knew exactly what was to come. He closed his eyes and waited.  
  
***********  
  
Severus apprated away from the riddle's mansion 45 minutes later. 45 minutes isn't a long time, but it feels like eternity when you a continually smashed into the walls and receiving dark curses.  
  
Severus managed to aparate in Hogsmade, not so long from the shrieking sack. He started to tumble when suddenly he heard behind him a young voice.  
  
" - Professer Snape?" 


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Ah! Time for some serious update! I'm sorry I haven't undated sooner, but I'm going to give you four chapters at the same time... I have been busy these last times fighting with the stupid guy that is supposed to be my best friend. Oh, and I've been also in jail because of trying to dry up my (non existent) baby by stuffing it in the micro oven.  
  
To the fic... rated NC-17 now... he he... Guess I'm a pervy little thing. **************************************************************************** ********************* . « - Professor Snape?"  
  
Hermione was looking thoughtfully at her potions teacher. When he heard her voice, he stiffened and Hermione regretted almost immediately to call out to him.  
  
Suddenly he turned around and started to walk towards her. Hermione gulped and prepaid herself for the worst.  
  
********  
  
Severus had heard the young voice of the person who had caused so much torment to him. When he heard her call out his name, he turned around and decided that is was really time to get paid back for all his efforts.  
  
He saw the young girl gulp, but he didn't care. He took the girl by her arm and dragged her into a dead end, between the Three Broomsticks and Zonko's. He slammed the girl against the hard wall and looked at her.  
  
Her eyes were widened in the fear. He wanted to look at her wings; but he realized it wouldn't be a good idea, although they were hidden.  
  
Hermione heart was pulsating. Severus could see the vein pumping her blood always faster. He was hypnotized by the little nerve twitching under her skin.  
  
Before he could stop himself, he kissed the spot. Hermione, surprised by his attentions, only tensed up and stiffened.  
  
Severus pressed himself harder against her and kissed her. It was a lot like their first kiss, a fierce fight between their both tongues.  
  
Severus felt the pain coming graduating back, but it was really the last thing on his mind.  
  
He kissed the girl more and more fiercely, rubbing himself against her. Although Hermione wasn't especially short for her age, Severus was a head taller than her.  
  
He tried to calm himself down, but his growing arousal didn't help much. Just to fell her breath against him was arousing him. When he broke the kiss, the girl squirmed, begging silently for more.  
  
Severus rested his forehead against the wall, pining Hermione more against the wall, resting all his weight on her. His hands started to slide underneath her cloths.  
  
It didn't seem odd to Severus to have Hermione Granger in muggle cloths in front of him. He saw it as recompense. He didn't either take notice of her bleeding hand or of the red dots on her shoes and trousers.  
  
When he had unbuttoned her blouse, he slid his hands over her body. He stared to knead her breasts gently between his hands.  
  
Hermione moaned. She would have never thought that Severus could do such things to her. They had only kissed once before and now he was already touching her in places that no one had he touched before. She didn't care who was doing this to her, the pleasure it provided her was her only matter.  
  
Severus had begun to run his hands lower and lower. Hermione has tried to follow the way of his fingers, giggling, but Severus had pinned her both hands over her head. She was his prisoner.  
  
"- You are at my mercy, so don't even try anything."  
  
His hand trailed slowly over her groin and carefully unbuttoned her trousers that fell around her ankles in a motionless lump. His finger slowly entered her panties. First, he only stroked her, finger by finger, he entered her panties. Finally his whole hand was there.  
  
He entered her warm cavity with two fingers; her cry pierced the night. He entered her with two of his fingers. She had tie to barley adapt to it, as he started to move them. She held into his hand, afraid that he might take it off.  
  
He entered her with a third finger, and her cries transformed into pleas.  
  
"- Severus... I need you Severus... Severus.... I want you into....... me...... right now... fuck me right now... please!"  
  
Severus didn't control himself anymore. Nothing mattered to him now then to penetrate her.  
  
The moon was illuminating her face, and the moans that sometimes escaped her, were too much for Severus.  
  
He fumbled around with his pants, drew down his boxers, and partnered her legs.  
  
He took out her hands out her, and entered her. She stiffened, not expecting this to come so quickly. Severus started to move against her hips, entering her and thrusting out again.  
  
Severus pushed aside her legs apart, bought her knees to her breasts, having so a better access. He entered her mercilessly, blind to the pain, only concentrating on the pleasure he gave and received in return.  
  
"- Hermione ...."  
  
When he came, the pain and pleasure was intoxicating him. He collapsed on the top of the girl, perfectly content and utterly exhausted.  
  
Severus didn't cuddle after sex, but this time, the only thing that mattered to him now, was to press himself closer to the girl and to feel her warmth. He snuggled closer to the girl, ignoring the cold November night and the empty butterbeer bottles around them. His eyes closed themselves, and Severus started to doze off.  
  
Hermione, on her side, was wild awake. When Severus started to slide her down to the ground with him, she started to analyse the situation quickly. She couldn't hold back a cry of surprise when she saw in which state Severus was.  
  
Hermione tried to move Severus off her.  
  
"- Mmmh! Hermione don't move, I want to be close to... you..."  
  
"- Severus we have to go! We can't stay here, you need medical help! Right now! We have to move."  
  
"- promise me then that you are going to warm me someday.  
  
Hermione took Severus head in her hands and looked directly in her eyes. Severus read the unsaid promise and nodded.  
  
They drew their cloths somehow back and Hermione started to support Severus as they walked to the shrieking sack, and from there to the Hogwarts ground.  
  
Hermione helped him to the infirmary where both emotionally and physically exhausted, collapsed on the floor. 


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note : Ah, yes, someone here asked me if Hermione's shoulders didn't look odd. Let's say Flitwick also put an illusion charm on the wings, so it looked like they were normal.  
  
****  
  
Hermione waked up with a start. She looked around her in shock a wondered what had happened to her.  
  
She turned her head, and saw a bed surrounded by white curtains.  
  
No one was in the infirmary. Then she remembered.  
  
Hermione topped gently out of her bed, and tiptoed to the curtains. She peeked carefully and saw Severus sleeping.  
  
Severus was not especially ugly but in a beauty contest he wouldn't even have came to the preliminaries. His skin was too pale, his hair was oily, and he was too long and too skinny. But in Hermione's eyes, he was beautiful. Hs face was a mask of severity, anger and sorrow, even when he was sleeping.  
  
Hermione leaned against the wall and started indiscreetly to watch him. Even in his sleep his was scowling and frowning his eyebrows.  
  
He turned his head and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a pair of brown eyes, looking at him. He stared back and gave her a smile of his own.  
  
Hermione smiled back to him. He stretched out his hand and Hermione stepped closer.  
  
Their hands touched gently and Hermione entangled her fingers with his. They smiled to each other again. Hermione sat wordlessly next to him.  
  
Severus saw his wand on the nightstand.  
  
"- finite incantnium"  
  
Soon, Severus eyesight was blocked from her face by her wings. They were in the Hogwarts infirmary, so he could admire her wings as much as he wanted.  
  
They had changed again. The sharp knife-like feathers were still on the sides of the wings, but now, they were covered by beautiful feathers. The feathers were enormous, and were a magnificent white colour that rasped under the light and gave them a very light blue tone.  
  
Suddenly Madame Pomfresh came storming in.  
  
«- Ah! You are awake at least! Miss Granger what are you doing here? Go back to your own bed now!"  
  
"- Madame Pomfresh, professor Snape here only helped me with my wings. And I found him yesterday, and I wanted to check if he was alright. "  
  
"- Very well, since you are here, could you please help me Miss Granger?" 


	28. Chapter 28

Author's note: I update four chapters at once... go me! I know, I know, my chapters are short. Maybe I'll re-do the chapters. Don't count on it too much...  
  
***  
  
"– Very well since you are here could you help me Miss Granger?"  
  
Severus couldn't believe it. Hermione should mend him.  
  
Usually Severus hated being on the hospital wing but he saw it as obligatory. This time he would really enjoy this.  
  
Madame Pomfresh gave Hermione several potions she had to make Severus drink. She measured every dose carefully and bought the spoon to Severus's mouth.  
  
Severus hated to look like this; it was so humiliating to be 37 and spoon fed. But Hermione slid the spoon gently to his lips and caressed his throat so that the liquid slode without a problem.  
  
Severus whished that he could kiss her. When he gave him the last mouthful of the potion, he tried to sit up, but gave up almost immediately. Pain was shooting through him in waves.  
  
"'- Tsk, tsk Severus, don't you move."  
  
Hermione said and poked him in the ribs. He winced in pain.  
  
«- Sorry"  
  
Madame Pomfresh came back after a while with a box filled with small round pills. Severus knew he just had to swallow those. She instructed to Hermione how she was to give him those pills, without water.  
  
Madame Pomfresh went back to brew the salvare potion.  
  
As soon as Madame Pomfresh was away, Hermione looked carefully around her and then grinned. Severus was slightly surprised by the girl's behaviour.  
  
"- It's horrible to take these pills isn't it? They always get sticks in you throat and can't he swallowed with any liquid for the time it should begin to work."  
  
Severus nodded shortly. Nausea gulped him. The girl took the pill and took it and put it into her own mouth.  
  
Severus stared at her. Maybe he didn't like those pills, but there were pills against eventual inner bleeding, and he needed it. Just as he was to protest, the girl bent over him and kissed him.  
  
Severus eyes widened and opened her mouth. The girl slid the tip of her tongue in his mouth. Severus felt something on his tongue. The pill. He swallowed it, and bit the girl's under lip when she was about to break the kiss. He kissed her lazily, tasting her mouth.  
  
They broke the kiss and looked at each other. The girl backend back a bit, and released her hair from her messy bun. Her hair cascaded down and Severus burrowed his face in it. He breathed in and had to bit down a moan.  
  
Hermione was just about to kiss him again when Madame Pomfresh stomped in, and Hermione jumped from the bed.  
  
Severus growled.  
  
"- No need of being so grumpy, Severus. She just wants to help you."  
  
Hermione grinned and winked to him from the back of Madame Pomfresh back.  
  
She had a batch of salvare potion with her. It was a cream you had to smear on the skin, and it healed extremely quickly smaller scraps.  
  
Madame Pomfresh hooted away Hermione as she started to smear the salve on his arms. Soon enough the nurse saw she needed help.  
  
"- Would you mind if Miss Granger would help me?"  
  
Severus shrugged his head and but his teeth together.  
  
She called Hermione who came almost immediately.  
  
Both women started to rub the salve on Severus sore body. Madame Pomfresh was a bit harsh, always kneading painfully the sore flesh. Hermione was slower and took time to smear carefully the balm to his arms.  
  
She traced strange patters on his arms. Something like letters. Severus closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
C - O - M - E, come. Now Severus mind was concentrated on the Hermione's fingers tips.  
  
A - N - D, and  
  
V- I - S - I - T, visit, the fingers stopped the patterns, and suddenly the cool balm and the small hands were on his torso.  
  
M - E-, me the fingers teased his nipples. He breathed sharp in.  
  
W - H - E - N, when; come and visit me when... Severus's mind was blurry when the hand trailed on his abdomen.  
  
Y- O - U, you he started to get aroused. Very aroused by her touch  
  
A- R -E, are, the other hands left his body, but Severus only cared for Hermione's fingers.  
  
H - E - A - L - E - D, come and visit me when you are healed. The hand trailed slowly up his throbbing cock.  
  
Severus eyes shot up. Madame Pomfresh was nowhere to be seen. Only Hermione looked at him with her lovely brown eyes. Her wings were open and reflected the light if the sun that was pouring in.  
  
Severus took her hand and trailed it up and owns her hand. He bit his under lip, from stopping himself to crying out. The girl brought her other hand to his mouth, and slid her fingers over his tongue. He sucked at her fingers.  
  
Severus breathing was erratic. The hand tightened its grip around him and pressed him always tighter and thrusting always quicker.  
  
Blood was rushing to his head; it felt like he was going to explode. He couldn't stand it anymore. The hand released him. Severus growled when the covers were slipped away.  
  
Severus eyes shot open again and saw the young girl look at him admiringly. He looked down himself and saw his big throbbing red manhood. Severus was embarrassed. He felt like an old perv.  
  
Hermione's wings slowly caressed the top of him manhood, and it was it. Severus came there and then, in the hospital wing under the hungry eyes of Hermione Granger.  
  
When he could focus again, he felt something wet, and saw Hermione cleaning his groin from his own seed. She put back his pyjamas trousers and slid up the covers again.  
  
"- Severus, did you consider the offer I just made you."  
  
Severus nodded. He coaxed a poor yes.  
  
After that, the girl turned around and started to walk away, she turned her head a last time to him and blew him a kiss.  
  
Severus installed himself comfortably on his bed and decided to sleep a bit. He wanted to recover quickly. He had an extremely important meeting to attend. 


	29. Chapter 29

As day passed, Severus bad mood was increasing. He wanted, he needed to go to Hermione, and he was stuck in a bed in the hospital wing.  
  
After 4 days, he was finally released. It was a Wednesday evening.  
  
Lucius had come and visited him often. He had always tried to know why Severus was so badly hurt. If Voldemort attack so violently someone it meant that he had really done something bad.  
  
Lucius suspected that Severus was a spy and that Voldemort had found out. But then again, it couldn't be possible, because traitors were killed. And definitely not killed with killing curse, but slowly and painfully tortured to death.  
  
And Severus was still alive, and he wasn't in such a bad condition. The proof, he was in the Hogwarts infirmary, instead of S. Mungo's.  
  
Severus had ignored and hadn't listened to him. But he paid extremely much attention to an article in the daily Prophet. Avery had been found murdered in a forest, not so far away from Hogsmeade.  
  
Avery was the second death eater found dead since the beginning of the year. The death eater before had been Dolohov. Both men had been murdered the same way: stabbed to death. Aurors hadn't really studied the murder of Dolohov, because it was a relief to anyone to know him dead.  
  
But Avery was a high placed member in the ministry. Although every one knew he was a death eater, no one had ever judged him. Now, he being dead had started a huge inquisition. But nothing, or small of importance, had been found around the murder.  
  
Severus's mind was still wondering about the murders, as he was released from the hospital wing. Quickly he dismissed the story from his head, and started to focus on more important things, namely Hermione.  
  
He did a roundabout way by the dungeons, just to check if everything was ok. Then he rushed up to the head girl's room.  
  
When he arrived there, he was surprised to see how dirty it was there. Lots of small bugs were lying around, dead. An over helming scent of violets hung in the air.  
  
Severus breathed in. it was a heavy scent, enveloping him like a cloak. The scent was intoxicating him. His mind started to blur.  
  
Severus was too dazzled to take notice of the small tentacles that were sneaking up his legs. And before he knew anything, a sting hit his leg, and Severus fell on the ground, noticing too late that it was a trap. Then the world went black for the second time for him in a very short time. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Hermione looked at her clock. It was almost 11 pm, and the library will soon close. She set back her books to their places and skipped away, humming softly under her breath. 


	30. Chapter 30

Author's note :

Oh my goodness ! I haven't updated in over six months!!! Well, here are four chapters. I hope you enjoy them! And I'll re up date later this week!

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews.

My chapters are still short, but don't worry, they'll be longer soon.

Still don't have a beta; so in case someone's interested….

Severus' mind was blurry and he didn't recognize the ceiling he was looking at. He tried to sit up, but someone pushed him slowly down again.

"- Sssh... everything is okay. You're in my rooms. My violet didn't recognize you. I'm sorry. I injected the counter poison a half an hour before."

Severus tried to speak, but his throat refused to cooperate.

"- I'm really sorry; professor Sprout told me it's was going to be a strong plant, but I never expected this. I read somewhere that it paralyze the throat muscled first. Wait a bit and then you'll be able to talk again."

Severus nodded curtly and started to look trough the room a bit better than the time before.

The room was quite nice actually. It wasn't golden and red like expected, but covered in deep purple and white. Almost all her furniture was black ebon wood. The bed he was laying was hard, but comfortable.

Hermione was sitting at the end of the bed, holding a book. She smiled to him sweetly. Severus gave her a somehow stiff smile, still under the poison.

The girl was looking at her with sparkles of mischief in her eyes. She sketched volubly and started to climb on the top of the man.

Severus felt her weight. She installed herself comfortably on the top of him, her hair cascading around them, shielding them from the world.

She started to play with his hair.

"- Severus you are unusually calm, you know that? »

She stated to tease his nose with her hair. Unfortunately the paralyzing poison was leaving him and his nose started to tickle. He tried to stop the sneeze. He had to release it, and the noise that came out was sounding like a meow.

Hermione couldn't stop her giggling. She slid out from her bed and fell laughing on the floor.

Severus sat up in mock anger. He started to chase her through her chambers. When he finally caught her, both fell laughing on the couch.

Severus was just about to kiss her when someone coughed. He turned around to see the head of Dumbledore in the fire.

He was looking somehow angry.

"- Both of you in my office right NOW!"

Both had the same thought: shit.


	31. Chapter 31

Severus and Hermione were both sitting in Dumbledore's office. The usual jolly old man, was looking at them with sour eyes.

Hermione was analyzing the situation with calculating eyes. She was ready to whatever would come.

Severus on the other hand, had a cold composure, but was stressing inside. What if I get sacked?

Finally Dumbledore spoke.

"- Could you explain me what you were just doing?"

Severus was just about to answer, when Hermione said with a self assured voice that was somehow quivering,

"- We were sillying around."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow?

«- Sillyng around? With Severus Snape?"

"- Well, yes. We were having an argument...

"- ...about Polyjuice potion. She assured me she had made the potion once. It is a very complicated potion and I was denying it. She allowed me to legimens her just in order to prove me I was wrong. When I was about to legimens her, she started to run around, and I was so curious that I had to know the truth. I jumped on her and you intervent."

"- So... nothing romantically...?"

"Good heavens no! She's my student."

«Professor Dumbledore, I admire professor Snape very much, but to...?"

Dumbledore looked at both of them. Both told the truth. Either that or both were extremely good actors.

Severus wasn't just any man if he could spy to the order. He was a born actor. But Dumbledore thought to know him so well, that he was sure he wasn't lying.

Hermione was a brilliant student, but her reaction had been so strong that she could only have been telling the truth. Or Hermione had hidden qualities.

All in all, Dumbledore believed them and dismissed Hermione. Even if they had told the truth in his eyes he had to talk with Severus.

As soon a Hermione was again in her rooms, Dumbledore sighed deeply. Severus wondered what will happen now.

"- Severus. . . I've noticed that Miss Granger and you, have become, somehow close, . . . "

Severus nodded and swallowed.

"- As you know, her parents are muggles, and they can't protect her too well. And since Miss Granger and you share the same blood, you could protect her through your shared blood. Severus, I'm asking you to protect her."

Severus was looking at the man in front of him with wide open eyes.

Did he just give me the permission of seducing Hermione?

"- No, no Severus, I do not expect you to share your dormitories with her. I think you have a common interest, fencing, am I right? I give you the permission to see her whenever you believe you should check after her."

Severus was still dumb stock.

«- See her as your protégée. But you know the House rules, Severus, no sex with the students. Not that I believe it would happen."

Severus eyes widened and started unbelievingly at the headmaster.

° What did he just say? Me not capable of having sex with one of my students? That I would not be desired by one my students? Ha! °


	32. Chapter 32

As Severus was finally released, he went back to Hermione's room.

It didn't take a long time before he saw that she wasn't there. He didn't think much about it, and went out.

° Probably Head girl stuff°

He didn't check the clock. It was past one a.m.

The next morning, an exhausted Hermione rushed to the Great Hall.

"- Hermione! Where have you been?"

Hermione looked at Harry with pity. She couldn't tell him, nor Ron, and she knew that he would swallow almost everything she would tell him.

"- Remember the crushing sound you heard in Defence against dark arts? It was my bone that was badly healed. Professor Snape had to mend me."

Harry and Ron nodded, accepting the excuse without even thinking about it anymore. The three friends had grown apart after the faithful night in their fifth year. Harry and Ron were more together, and Hermione was pushed – unwiningly- aside.

Hermione looked discreetly over the main table, and Snape looked at her. Both exchanged a smile and a small wink.

Hermione toasted her bread and bite in it; she was extremely hungry.

She didn't notice the two girls who had seen the small exchange between her and Snape. Both Raverclaw girls looked at each other and nodded slowly.

The usual hooting of the owls delivering the mail came over the room, and Hermione paid the daily prophet's owl.

The main title was written in bright red: "Tristan Nott: murdered! Another victim of the death eaters?"

Hermione started to read through the article with great interest. There wasn't much about the murder itself: the corpse had been found by muggles, not so far from the Leaky Cauldron. The victim had been stabbed like the two other men before.

"- Another death eater found dead. He's the third one found since the beginning of the school year."

Hermione only nodded and soon enough, Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch again.

Hermione looked to the Slytherin table, where Theodore Nott was trembling, clenching a parchment in his hands.

As Severus was about to go back to his dungeons, preparing the classes to the students, Blaise Zabini, his godson, suddenly sprung to him.

"- Severus, could I come and visit you tonight?"

Severus looked at Blaise. He was a loner, not having many friends, actually only one of them, another seventh year boy with weedy blond hair, Basil; but Blaise was smart and quite handsome. He didn't need Severus's advices often, but when he needed one, it meant that he was in a crisis situation.

Severus looked at him and nodded.

"- Eight o'clock in my quarters."

Blaise nodded and turned around, going back to the great hall, where his girlfriend was waiting.


	33. Chapter 33

The day went by well for Hermione, because she didn't have DADA.

Hermione had classified days in two categories: there was the Fire Days, in which she was in a good mood, willing to learn everything, and most of all, she wanted to fence. But then, there was the Slick Ink Days, in which she was nervous, stressed, a bit depressive, and she didn't want to do anything else but to bury herself in a book.

Today was a Fire Day, and she wanted to run and to fence. After transfiguration, her last class of the day, she went outside and ran during an hour, waiting for Severus's classes to end.

After she had ran, she went to her room and made her homework. She glanced at the clock. It was quarter past eight.

She searched for her sword, changed her cloths and started to go down to the dungeons.

°°°°°°°°

Blaise had been at eight o'clock precisely knocking on his door. Severus hoped that Hermione wouldn't have the weird idea to come and visit him.

Blaise was sitting on his couch, biting nerviously on his thumb.

It was a very odd behaviour to the normally cool and composed Slytherin.

"- So, tell me, Blaise, what is on your heart?"

Blaise shrugged and glanced nervously to him.

"- Uhm… Severus, since your parent's death, no one is living in the Snape manor. I thought that maybe… you know… "

"- No I don't know, Blaise, be more precise. "

Blaise sighed and craned his neck.

"- I … I have a girlfriend."

° Me too…°

"- Could I go and stay at the Snape manor during the Christmas holidays with her?"

Severus blinked. His eyes narrowed.

"- And… Who is this girl?"

Blaise smiled dreamily.

"- A sixth year Raverclaw, Mariann Reglissa. And… Basil… could he stay too?"

Severus eyebrows shot up and gave his godson a concerned look.

° My goodness. . . I had no idea that Blaise was in that kind of stuff. . . Should have kept a better eye on him. °

"- Oh. . . Not like that. . . NO! He also has a girlfriend. Emmilya Flowerthorn, also a sixth year Raverclaw."

Severus was still looking at his godson. Could he really release four teenagers in his ex-home (not that it ever had been his real home)?

He heard Hermione's familiar rapping on the door. Panic flushed through him.

"- Okay, Blaise, you can go to Snape Manor to for the winter break with your friends. But if you break anything, you pay. And if you fuck up something, get out of it yourself. I'll owl you the keys later. Was it every thing you wanted?"

Blaise slowly nodded, seeing how nervous suddenly his Godfather had become. He was about to open the door, when Severus stopped him in time.

"- Blaise, better you use the door that brings you directly to the Slytherin common room, its past curfew."

Usually Severus wrote him an excuse if it was past curfew, but Blaise only nodded and went to the secret door.

Severus heard the door open and close; only then, he opened the door to Hermione.

"- Visit?"

Severus nodded, and almost against his own will, he perched forward to kiss her neck, just there where the nerve was twitching under her skin.

Blaise hadn't closed the door completely, and saw his godfather's actions. He looked at them, petrified, and then, decided that it wasn't his business, and went to the Slytherin common room.

But who was he kidding? Everything concerning his godfather was his business as well.

°°°°°°°


	34. Chapter 34

Athor's note: NO I AM NOT ABONDONNING THIS FIC!

Severus and Hermione faced each other and started to fence again. In half sentences, Severus explained the situation with Dumbledore and his anti-shag campaign.

Hermione nodded, and showed her understatement.

"- Severus, could I ask you something about myself?"

Severus nodded.

"- Could it be possible that I may have some. . . special powers? Like that my wings reacts to certain of my emotions?"

Severus looked at her and sighed.

"- You were the first person I ever created like that; Voldemort wanted different doses of things in you. A certain amount mental . . . differences . . . certain amount of hate, fear, and cruelness. But he died before that. . . I . . . don't think that you have been afflicted with them."

Hermione slowly nodded, absorbing the sense of what she just learned. Suddenly, her head snapped up.

"- Severus. . . could you learn me how. . . How to walk noiselessly?"

Severus accepted, but he didn't understand why she wanted to learn something like that.

Both of them trained to walk, and at three a.m. Hermione had understood the concept.

She kissed Severus good night and toppled to her rooms.

°°°°°°

There, she watered her strangling violet, and took the half dead mice Crookshands had chased and cut them open.

She reduced a stone in the wall, and took out a vial behind it.

She drew a pentacle on the floor and pinned the dead mice at every end of the five branched star. The covered the lines of the star with the powder and hummed a strange song under her breath while doing so.

She took out a cage from under her bed. Ugly, fat rats were fighting in it. She took one of the animals and threw it in the pentacle. The powder shone weakly, and the rat squeaked.

The glowing stopped, and the rat started to run in the room. Hermione waited for it to come near her.

As it was sniffing her foot, she suddenly crashed it. Instead of wriggling, the animal exploded in thousands shreds under her foot.

Calmly, Hermione wrote down what just happened and with a few flick of her wand, the whole pentacle installation disappeared.

Hermione drew on her night grown and laid down to sleep, thinking about Severus. Just before shutting the lights, she took a vial from her bed stand and drank it.

Hermione's head fell on the pillows. Within seconds she was asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Note: This chapter has been beta-ed! Can you imagine? And by the best beat ever, namely ebonyink!!

This chapter and the following chapters are dedicated for her!

Blaise was happy. That was happening more and more often this year.

During sixth year, he started to date a Ravenclaw girl who wasn't popular at all. She and her best friend, Emmilya, were known as two strange girls with equally strange hobbies.

They hid it well, of course, and the main lunatic of the house was Luna Lovegood anyway. Luna believed in things that didn't exist, and said strange things.

But Mariann Reglissa and Emmilya Flowerthorn were more of the Slytherin sort. Mariann was always smiling, but her eyes glowed with a strange sparkle, and her voice was always filled with some strange second sense, which only she and Emmilya could understand. She had a dark and macabre sense of humour.

Emmilya didn't talk often, but always stared at you. Her big, pale blue eyes were too big for her face, and when she widened them, it looked like the eyes were eating her face. Her dark blond hair and pale skin made her look like a doll. A psychopathic doll with brain rape tendencies.

Blaise had really noticed them for the first time in the middle of his fourth year when Mariann had to bring a note to Professor Sprout during one of his classes. Her dark brown hair was flowing down to her elbows and her robe was embroidered with strange patterns.

While Professor Sprout had gone searching for the required plant, she had discreetly snatched some deadly nightshade from a nearby pot, no one noticing but him.

Mariann had thanked Professor Sprout before leaving like nothing had happened. It such a normal, banal occurrence that no one had taken notice of it.

He had asked Basil if he knew the girls. Then, almost unknowingly, he had started to spy them.

Both of them were always together, eating together, hanging around together, and talking together. Once he had surprised both of them in the middle of something important, and both of them had fled, dropping a notebook.

He had taken it and read its contents. It was a strange little book they had made. It was a story about a strange little girl who killed everyone and was schizophrenic. It was more of a picture book than a real book, because every second page was drawn.

Fascinated, he had brought the notebook back to the girls, and started to talk with them. He had asked both of them to the Yule Ball, and both had accepted. Blaise had had a very pleasant evening, talking with both of them.

Basil, in the beginning, didn't like them all that much, but then he had found some common interests with Emmilya, and both had begun dating after that.

Blaise had always had a bit of a crush on Mariann, but he was a bit shy, and didn't talk about it. He finally told Mariann the beginning of this year, and she felt the same way.

Normally, Blaise would have immediately raced dow to his friends, but this time he walked slowly. Blaise had time to see the figure of his Godfather's visitor before he had disappeared.

He was ready to cut off his left hand if it wasn't Hermione Granger. After seven years, Blaise would have recognized the girl anywhere. But what was she doing there?

Severus didn't know about her coming to his place. If it had been planned, he wouldn't have let Blaise be there for something trivial.

Then Severus had recognized the knocking on the door. It had to be some one important to him, but a person in whose company he couldn't be seen.

A person who looked a great deal like Hermione Granger.

Suddenly Blaise started to wonder if Mariann hadn't been right after all: something big was coming.


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione faced Severus with her sword. The older man chuckled softly and shifted into a defensive stance.

She always attacked first. It was a joy to spar with her, because she was very talented. Her eyes glimmered dangerously whenever her blade caressed Severus's side in mock tenderness. Her twists and turns were perfectly synchronised, and she was never destabilised or unbalanced. Her sword was a part of her body, like her hand, her wings, or her wand.

But tonight, Hermione stood still, eyes unfocused. Severus provoked her by pretending to attack. She absentmindedly stepped aside, guessing his intentions.

Severus had had enough and dropped his sword.

"-Meh? Why did you lower your sword? Too afraid to fight? Finally admitting that I'm better than you?"

Severus carefully watched her face. It was now attentive and lit with adrenaline. She looked ready to fight.

But he didn't want to. Severus wanted to know what she was thinking. But then again, her thoughts were private.

They started fencing, swords flashing as they danced across the little room.

Severus knew something very valuable about fencing. Whenever you fenced, your mind was so concentrated on the swords that you let all of your other thoughts and emotions run freely over your face.

Severus saw a whole spectrum of feelings in Hermione's face. Anger, hurt, concern, love and something else- something dark that he had seen before, though he couldn't say where.

The thing that bothered him was the love he'd seen in her face.

"Miss Granger, you seen to be lost in your thoughts this evening."

"Mmh… I guess so. So much has happened recently. My wings, my moulting, Lucius Malfoy…. It really bothers me that I can't talk about it with Harry and Ron."

"Any other problems?"

"Well, my wings have started to take up an awful lot of space. I'm sure people can feel them when I'm walking in a crowd.

"Anything else? Any interesting…. boys?"

Hermione was totally caught off guard. The girl was so surprised that her sword fell from her hands as she started laughing.

"Boys? No, Severus, you're the only one I want. Besides, who wants boys when you have a man?"

Severus smiled, comforted by her reassuring words.

He was about to kiss her as suddenly his arm started burning.

He gasped "…Summoned."

Hermione nodded and her school robes back on before leaving Severus's chambers.

The last thing he saw was Hermione leaving his quarters by the wrong door.

° She's going to the Potion's classroom. Surely that's because her bedroom door is oriented in the opposite direction. She'll notice her error soon enough. °

Severus disappeared in a flash of green flames as Hermione came out of the potion's classroom.

The girl carefully checked Severus was away before quickly padding through the room carrying a heavy jar with her.

She ran as quickly as she could back to her private chambers, hoping no one saw her. Hermione had the impression of seeing prying eyes in every dark corner of the dim corridors. The shadows somehow seemed to reach out for her, perhaps trying to snatch away from her the jar she was carrying.

Someone did saw Hermione. Two people did. They stood in a shadowed corner not far from the Potion Master's rooms.

"Your boyfriend is right. Something is happening."

"You know we are pawns in their game and they are pawns in ours."

Both girls exchanged a look.

"Something big is going to happen."

"Indeed. A big robbery of potions supplies. Should we feel bad?"

"Nah… besides, we'll cover for the Head girl."

They smiled from the shadows and walked into their teacher's private quarters, hurrying over to the door leading to the classroom.

When they left, both carried bags filled with something that smelled strongly of rotten exotic fruits.


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Note: La-Laaa! Two brand new chapters of Angelic Layer. The plot thickens and evil, evil cliffhangers galore!

* * *

As soon as Severus had put his foot in the Riddle Mansion, a very panicked Wormtail ran to him. 

"- The master needs your assistance immediately."

Severus sighed and nodded. Obviously the dark lord had 'forgiven' him. Or 'forgot' the whole baby-incident. Or at least long enough to command Severus could do whatever he wanted him to do.

Severus was lead to the cellar of the Riddle Mansion. It was surprisingly clean and large. A single bed was in the middle of the room, surrounded by various sized bassinets, cauldrons and Death eaters.

Some one was on the bed, shaking. Already from afar Severus guessed who it was: Augustus Rookwood.

Severus shrugged. The man lying on the bed was on the brink of dying.

Yet Severus wanted to know what had happened. Just when Severus was about to detangle the man from the cocoon of bandages he was wrapped in, Voldemort stepped into the room.

"- Very good Severus. Mend the man."

"- What happened to him?"

"- Ask Macnair, he found him."

Macnair was one of the Death Eaters surrounding the table Rookwood was on. The executioner seemed hypnotised by the ragged breathing of the dying man. Severus knew how Macnair would smell death. He also knew how much Macnair enjoyed the smell of death; in fact he loved it so much that someone dying was giving him pleasure to rivalize with an orgasm.

"- So, Macnair, where did you find him?"

The man's head snapped up and shot Severus a surprinsingly co-operative look.

"- Found him in Knockturn alley. Bas state. Had taken Polyjuice potion to look like me to go and do some errands."

Macnair winked to Severus, and he didn't know what to think. What kind of errand?

"- Continue!"

" – Found him semi-transformed with his guts spilled out, bleeding like a pig but suffering quietly. Fixed the night sky and pointed at it. He managed to describe his attacker before his blood thinned out too much."

Severus listened attentively whilst peeling off the bandages before quickly abandoning the idea of it. The wounds released a horribly putrid and fetid smell and the little skin Severus saw was purple and covered in a sicklish yellow goo.

His opponent had obviously attacked him with some poisonous weapon. Severus came to think about a weapon he had in his collection, a stiletto made of kappa scales. The poison was supposed to slow down the opponent by injecting an blood thickening poison in the blood circulation.

These daggers were easy to find in Knockturn alley, because they weren't illegal. Every witch or wizard of age could have one of these.

The combination of both polyjuice and this poison was easily lethal.

"- When did this happen?"

"- A couple of nights ago?"

"- Why wasn't I summoned earlier?"

"- Our lord wanted you to come only in emergency. Besides, he was okay until this morning when we gave him a blood thickening potion; the smell came then."

"- Was he allergic to the potion?"

"- I don't think so. Look at his mouth and eyes; I think he has been poisoned. With what, no idea."

Severus sighed and drew a blanket over the dying man's body.

"- As good as dead. Nothing to do."

"- I know, I told our Master so, but he wanted a second opinion."

. "- Why didn't he summon me right away? I could have found an antidote. It was the only logical thing to do"

"- You've fallen out of our Lord's grace. Now stop asking yourself stupid questions that no one will answer."

Severus's eyes turned cold as he took a cloth and bound it around his nose and mouth.

"- I'm going to study his body whilst he lives. At least he would have died in a useful way."

Severus peeled the rest of the bandages away and gagged every time another of the dirty stinking bands fell off the body.

Soon, the stank was unbearable and Severus had to vomit.

"- Disgusting."

"- You didn't see him a couple of hours back. Even Bellatrix vomited her guts out."

Whilst Severus was closely watching the wounds, he felt Macnair's eyes on his back.

"- Severus, can I ask you something?"

The scalpel that was supposed to dig out a patch of clean, unharmed skin was suspended in the air. Did Severus hear right? Did Macnair ask his permission to speak?

"- Yes Macnair, what is it?"

"- Why were you kicked out from the research group?"

The scalpel escaped through Severus's hands and fell with a clatter on the floor.

"- Pardon me?"

"- Severus, I was in the 'baby project' too."

"- The one were I was supposed to make a baby; our Lord's heir."

Macnair let a bark of laughter escape through his thin chapped lips.

"- Heir? God, Severus, I thought you had understood the whole purpose of the thing: you weren't supposed to create a heir; you were supposed to create the perfect bride to our Lord. One who would reign with him and assure his throne when he was old and give birth to his children."

It was a good thing Severus's back was to Macnair and not face, because all colour was drained from it. Severus let for once all his defences down, and his face was contorted by concern and fear and love.

° How? How am I going to tell her this? How am I to protect her? But then again, it's just a supposition. It isn't because Macnair likes to rape young girls that Voldemort….Young girls.°

"- Macnair, where exactly was Rookwood found?"

* * *

Author's Note n°2: Oh, Btw I started a new fic 'Don't go to bed angry. Stayup and fight!". It's also a HGSS and it's also a bit odd, there is also mystery in it, but it's much lighter than this fic which is going to be quite dark. 


	38. Chapter 38

Disclamer : Everything is mine. MINE ! …. ( that is a lie, in case you wonder). Please chekc out my other story... And reviews would be nice.

I hope this fic doesn't get boring. ... Have anyone figured out the plot?

* * *

Angelic Layer 38.

Hermione was very anxious. She had was sitting on her bed, staring at the jar she took earlier from Severus's private potion ingredients cupboard.

A strange thing was floating in an old yellowish solution. Hermione remembered how scared she had been when she had seen it for the first time. She had almost screamed as she had seen it from the corner of her eye when she snatched bloomsnake's skin in her Second Year.

But now she had read books, and new that this strange monkey looking thing was very valuable.

It was truly gross. Hermione sniffed at the thought of touching that slimy thing.

The form was monkey like (it actually more looked like a human baby), but the skin was white and thick, not much different from the substance that covered larvae. The eyes were huge and slightly blue.

Hermione took out several small vials filled with pills. She took from each vial two pills and dropped into a hot coffee mug. She jarred the vitamin and caffeine pills in the coffee until they were completely molten. She closed her eyes and quickly swallowed the whole mixture.

It tasted disgusting, but it was the only way to Hermione to be awake and alert after a long school day. Hermione attached her long hair carefully and took out a middle sized cauldron from her bathroom.

The substance in the cauldron was pale, slightly greyish white. Hermione took out from under her bed the cage filled with the disgusting rats she made her tests on.

The rats squandered miserably in the cage where they were kept. They fought each other, they did every thing, which wasn't much, to avoid the girl's little hand in the cage.

Her hand settled on one fat male and took it out. The rat trembled in her hands. Hermione patted it soothingly.

"- Don't worry, you won't feel anything; you might save the rest of your comrades."

Hermione caressed the rat once again. She put him another cage. A much bigger one. It was big enough to fit a very large dog. There was a cup filled with food in one corner. The fruits were big and juicy. The cherries were the size of a fist. The oranges the size of a beach ball. The apples the size of a basket ball.

Hermione watched the rat eat greedily the fruits.

"- Now, rat, whilst we wait for your metabolism to kick in, I shall do the dirty job right away."

Hermione put on a pair of thin plastic gloves and started opening the jar carefully.

The stank of the alcohol went straight to her brain, and Hermione felt giddy.

"- Let's see if this works. I hope it does. Let hope so."

The girl took out the thing from the jar and put it carefully on her study desk. A plastic wrapper protected the wood from any corrosion. She took out an ice-cream scooper and introduced it carefully in the monkey's eye socket.

With a twist of her wrist, the eye popped out easily. It hand from the eye socket, nerve system still attached to the head. She carefully cut it with her knife and set the eye quickly into a black painted box. She did the same process with the other eye.

The rat had doubled in size. It grew so alarmingly fast, that Hermione wondered where she had made a mistake.

Nonetheless, she stirred the potion as she started to warm it. The potion looked like glue and Hermione was tempted to stick her hands in it, but didn't. She took out a little bowl instead and dipped it carefully into the potion and then took it out, carefully avoiding the sticky liquid. It smelled strangely good, a bit like synthetic vanilla.

She extinguished all the lights in the room and opened the black box and let the eyeballs roll on the table. They were exactly like they would be; light hadn't had enough time to damage them.

Hermione chopped them blindly in the darkness, barely seeing anything and made her way to the table she left the smaller bowl on, her wings enveloping her as a shield to prevent her to walk into something.

The girl let the pieces fall in the bowl, and as soon she had stirred the potion enough to be sure that the eyes were soaked in it, she waved her wand and there was light again.

The potion was now a very light blue, with swirls of red in it. It smelled like alcoholic vanilla liquor. Hermione seemed pleased with the result and turned her head to see what happened to the rat.

She soon hoped that she wouldn't have done. It was dead, its stomach had surely exploded because of the fruits. It was still living, it's long, naked, snake like tail still twitching.

"- Well, it didn't go exactly like planned, but I have the thing I needed, so it was a success after all."

She cut the tail and quickly let it fall in the cauldron. The liquid twitched and turned due to the still living tail. Hermione took it quickly away from the cauldron and carefully sticked it to the side of her left wing.

The two meter long tail stopped moving uncontrollably and twisted itself around the bony structure.

Hermione felt the change; it wasn't painful, it was just strange. She felt the tail enveloping the outside bone of her wing.

Slowly, Hermione turned around and watched herself in a mirror.

Her lips formed a smile as she saw her left wing twitch slightly, casting shadows in the room.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note :** Double chappies again !

But here are two of them, so I hope it'll make up.

These chapters are dedicated to ArcticAngelzTx who likes to have two chapters posted at the same time.

Bussi!

* * *

Angelic Layer 

Chapter 39

* * *

"- Macnair, where exactly was Rookwood found?" 

"- Knockturn Alley. Near Bas State. In a bad state. Hehe"

The 'Bas State' was the nickname of a very reputed brothel in Knockturn alley. It was special in that way that you could find everything – really everything there. They had many muggle girls working there. This somehow excited the wizards, to know they had power over them.

Of course, there were cheaper whores all around 'Bas State' who hoped to be chosen over the deluxe ladies in the house.

Rookwook and Macnair had both the habit of going to go to the 'Girls'. A single man needs to relief himself from time to time. Of course brothels were illegal, but Bas State was a decreed establishment, and changed its location every third year.

Sex with girls who doesn't love is easy. A prostitute (or let's call them escorts, it's more gratifying) cares only about pleasure. No embarrassing questions, no "Please-take-off-the-liiights-darling" or "Not-now-I-have-a-headache"-s.

Rookwook and Macnair were far from being the only ones going to Bas State (or the others girls or boys eventually).

Severus bit his under lip. He saw slowly a pattern form itself in his head. Maybe; just maybe he had found a culprit.

Dolohov had been found in a forest. Avery in a muggle street as well as Nott. Now Rookwood was found in Knockturn Alley.

Could it be that all four had been murdered by the same person?

It had been likeliest scenario. All the three first victims had been stabbed. Thus they were connected to each other. They could have been murdered by anyone, muggle or magical person alike.

It was more likely of course that they had been murdered by a wizard or a witch. Who else could bear a motive and hate towards these persons?

But Rookwood was a different story. He had been found in the magical world, and he was dying due to magic. It wasn't a normal killing anymore. Was Rookwood the victim of a copycat? Or was the murderer of Dolohov, Nott and Avery become more daring?

"- Macnair, tell me what he said before he died. I understood he described his attacker."

"- Describe would be a large word. He merely said something completely random.

There was a silence, only punctuated by Rookwood's moans of pain and Macnair's obvious excitement of the dying's man last breaths.

Severus re-adjusted the cloth around his face and started to delimiting the patches of healthy skin on the suffering man's body. He even stripped pieces of skin away.

Suddenly, Severus froze as Macnair started talking again.

"- Rookwood said he has been accosted by a young girl. You know how he likes young tight arses. Anyways, a young girl came to him and proposed her services to him. Rookwood's coherent speech stopped after that part. He started rambling about her beauty, her naked breasts and about how lovely she looked. He even talked about divine punishment and angels; it was his leitmotiv. But we all know how religious he was. Compared our Lord to Lucifer."

Severus listened to the word Macnair was pronouncing without caring at all. He was trembling due to something he saw.

Some of Rookwood's leg muscles were absent.

Actually only two muscles were away; and you couldn't really distinguish anything in the purplish mass of meat that was now Rookwood. But Severus knowledge about anatomy was wide enough to know that something was missing.

The deltoids were missing. The longest, firmest and most elastic muscles of the entire body. Cut away. They were missing in both legs.

Cut away with a kappa knife. It made sense: the blood was circulation slower, thus providing time to cut the muscles out. Muscles could be conserved in various potions to hold its efficacy and freshness.

Rookwood's poisoning could have been made by a disinfectant. A disinfectant supposed to prepare the body, supposed to soften the skin. A disinfectant Severus was very used to.

The same disinfectant used on those you had been used to create Hermione.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note** : Message to Snape's girl: Thank you so much for your review. It is you actually who motivated me to continue on this story. So this chapter is for you.

I don't have your e-mail, but as a thank you, I had always wanted to give you the last chapter to read. So if you're interested, send me an owl!

Now to you, my other beloved ones! All of you have been questioning about the whereabouts of Hermione.

I'm sorry to announce that the explanation of this 'rat-incident' is going to be cleared up much, much later.

So I guess you'll have to continue reading; But reviews motivate me to write quickly so the more you review, the quicker you'll have the answer…. ° hint, hint, nudge nudge°

Ok, this isn't the best chapter I written, but hey! Enjoy it anyways!

* * *

Angelic Layer 40 (WHAT? Chapter 40 already?)

* * *

Two figures were walking quickly through the castle. They walked up and down staircases in a complicated pattern, but they seemed to know where they were going.

"- Are you sure about all this?"

"- Of course! It's idiot proof!"

"-I know, I know… Are you sure?"

"- I am! I saw them with my own eyes! And you know I wouldn't lie to you."

"- Well yes…. But still."

One of the shadows stopped walking, dropping her bag.

"- Listen to me! You saw them too in Hogsmade that one night. And you don't think it's odd at all that she changed?"

"- Well, maybe it has nothing to do with what you believe. When you love, you imitate the person whom you love without realizing it. You know, you imitate me."

"- And you imitate me. But you know it isn't normal how our beloved Hermione Granger behaves. And you were the first one to see her 'wings'. Let's hope the only one. The shadows of them. And you even pushed me against her in a crowd so I could feel them. And you were right."

"- Maybe she's an Animagus and- …"

"- Don't lie to yourself. You know it isn't normal; we searched for hours no end everywhere to know if it happened before. For Satan's sake! We even went to my uncle, a professional healer to ask questions!"

After finished talking, the shadow bent down and took the bag it had dropped. It contents had spilled on the floor.

"- Let me help you."

The other shadow bent down and started to scoop the leaves, sticky fruits and jar in the bag whilst the other one searched for something that rolled on the floor.

"- You know, I wouldn't do this if it wouldn't be for him. For you. For us. For the whole world."

"- I know. I know we have to use every thing we can. And we will. We will make her cooperate with us."

Two smiles appeared in the shadows. They knew she, the Head Girl, already trusted them. Or at least was thinking about them. And their offer.

The shadow finally found what it was searching for and the other shadow jumped up with the bag open in her hands.

"- Your cape; it has slipped off. Your hair is exposed."

"- At least it's not my breasts."

Both started to laugh.

Running and laughing, both people ran the last few meters before stopping in front of a painting.

When Severus came back to the castle, very late at night or very early in the morning, he was distressed.

He rushed up to Dumbledore's office and he believed to hear a laughter.

His Evil, Snarky Professor mode switched on. Students out of dormitory! Alert! Points removal time!

But when he arrived to where he heard the laughter, the persons had already disappeared.

Severus walked towards a tapestry of hunting scene. He knew the castle well enough to know that he was near the Rawerclaw Tower's entrance.

But he arrived too late; whoever had sneaked out from the Rawerclaw managed to escape him. After a student is in its house, points couldn't be taken.

The only thing he had time to see before the portrait closed was a wave of blond hair.

Blond hair that appeared very pale in the moonlight. Hair that could remember one of an angel.

* * *

Author's Note: HAHAAA! The plot thickens! 


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note :**

SPECIAL UPDATE !

EVERY ONE START CLAPPING NOW ! ArcticAngelzTx reviewed me so many times I cannot possibly ignore such a gesture of devotion!

Once again, I dedicate this chapter and the following chapter as well to ArcticAngelzTx.

These chapters are short. I write them between two books of philosophy I have to study.

* * *

Angelic Layer

Chapter 41

* * *

Hermione woke up next morning with the beginning of a headache. But she didn't care. The discoveries she did yesterday still overhelmed her.

She rolled on her bed, with Crookshands in her arms, laughing of glee and joy.

"- I made it! I made it by my own! This opens so many new possibilities! I couldn't – can't…. Oh Crooks! Imagine all the things I can do now!"

Hermione rolled off her bed and stripped away from the white chemistry blouse she had put on the night before.

She admired herself naked in the mirror. Well, she observed more her wings then anything else. After almost eighteen years, one's face becomes so plain and dull you can't even tell if you're pretty or not.

So she watched her wings. They were still covered in the very hard feathers and spikes. They hadn't grown, put Hermione knew she would work on that.

Hermione liked her wings now. Except that she couldn't really move them much. She couldn't fly.

She didn't like flying on a broom or an animal, because they were unreliable. But wings, your very own wings, could only be safe.

If only they were covered with muscles, nerves, and skin.

Hermione had calculated. If her wings would be fifty centimetres taller, they could be powerful enough to make her fly.

And Hermione hoped to arrange that problem soon….

She walked to the table where she had left the potion with the eye bits in it. It looked like old porridge.

Her hand slowly touched the surface of the mix. Hermione wondered if it would be safe. If this worked on her wings, would it world on other parts of her as well?

Should she just hope it and test it or use something else to test first?

Testing would be the best option.

And she knew exactly who could help her…

Whilst she was dressing herself for school, Severus walked into her rooms, unharmed. Hermione had instructed to her Strangling Violet not to attack a suspicious Severus.

Hermione turned around vividly as she saw her lover and creator. She let immediately her tie fall on the ground and ran to him her arms and blouse open.

"- What is it Severus? What is it? Are you hurt?"

Severus was tired, angry and stressed. He felt stupid and helpless. Both of his hands were tied. He couldn't do anything.

He could only think now. Two heads were better to think. Dumbledore wasn't of any help.

Severus felt that Hermione had the right to know everything concerning her.

"- Hermione, Hermione … I have things to tell you."

Hermione's eyes lit up immediately. She helped Severus to her bed and forced him to lie down as she went in search for a wet towel.

Severus felt grateful top be pampered. His worries flied away a moment when his Hermione, she really was his, passed the wet towel over his face.

"- Hermione… When you were made, I called you Kismet. Kismet means destiny. You were my goal in life. First when I made you, I felt like I was doing a puppet. … But then… then when your eyes and eyelids were done…. Then you became real. Real in my eyes. I knew then I wouldn't let you become anything didn't want to become. I wasn't going to leave you to the Lestranges. Bellatrix could have never possibly loved you. But I did. I loved you. I always did, as I do now."

Hermione hand caressed his face.

"- I know Severus, I know…. Severus… You are… are my food, my oxygen, my water, my blood, my… my everything. You are my creator, my blood, well partly, blood relation, my teacher, my lover, my tutor, my master. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Severus managed to smile.

° Every thing? Oooh! The possibilities°

"- I could ask you to… Take of my cloths as well as your and let me touch you everywhere?"

"- No, not that far. My classes start soon… But afterwards…."

"- Oh, no… I'll might not be in the mood then…. I guess you could try to save the world. But there is no need in asking that, I'm sure you'll find a way to make that too."

Suddenly Hermione's eyes turned very dark.

"- Severus, I promise to save us all. You included. I promise."


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note :**

WAAAAAH ! IF I FAIL PHILOSPHY TOMRROW IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU ALL TOO MUCH TO LET YOU DROWN IN YOUR TORTURED THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS STORY….

* * *

Angelic Layer

Chapter 42

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was fluming. He noticed way too late that he hated Hogwarts. Even the pleasure of popping by at Severus Quarters late at night and Miss Granger's fits didn't amuse him anymore.

He wanted action. He wanted a bloody royal scandal.

Lucius wasn't a stupid man. He might look like it, but he wasn't.

He knew that there was something about Hermione Granger that kept Severus on his toes. He loathed admitting it, but even he watched out for the girl. He didn't want her to explode in his face.

He had seen her out of her wits once, and remembered how scared, truly and utterly scared he had been.

It was during the trial between them after his rather brief journey in Azkaban. She had started a lawsuit against him for attacking her parents (which he had done).

All the members of the jury knew she was right, yet couldn't send him back in Azkaban due to corruption and blackmailing.

Hermione had understood this in the middle of it all and had lost her temper.

It had been horrible. Her bushy hair had risen itself on her head, forming a halo around her face. Her eyes had been burning with hate. A trail of fire had suddenly appeared on Lucius's layers papers.

Losing one's power over one's magic under drastic circumstances wasn't unusual… for old wizards and witches.

But someone as young as Hermione couldn't have possibly have so much power. The judges had been so surprised and scared that they had forced Lucius to pay a caution to her family.

The price was high, but not as valuable as this piece of information. He had given the Grangers a key to one of his vaults in Gringrotts.

Hermione had been the one taking it from him, still furious.

She had been close enough to him to feel her power.

It had been her smell that had petrified him the most. Se smelt like faintly like lilies and sea. Her hair had been sun kissed as well as her face. Her cloths had smelled like lavender and she had rose and jasmine perfume on her wrists.

But under all these pleasant and delicately feminine fragrances, the stubborn smell hot metal and azoth could be noticed. It throbbed from her, like a heartbeat.

Only one person had the same smell: Lord Voldemort.

Now, Lucius hadn't been on the baby project, yet he knew some amount of information and rumours on it.

He was surprisingly good friends with his sister-in-law Bellatrix. Both had frequented Hogwarts the same year.

Bellatrix had told him she would carry the special made heir or their Lord. He had been excited about it. She had also told that some of her traits, for example her lack of mercy, had been printed to the baby.

Lucius had been surprised by this. But it made sense. The child was made during the times where the darkness was almost about to win.

The child would have grown up in Voldemort's reign. It would have been old enough to take over fully when the dark Lord would have been old. Being over fifty and reign over a rebellious kingdom wasn't easy.

His heir would have been fully formed just when Voldemort would have been old enough to retire. Voldemort would have been his heir's mentor now if the stupid Potters wouldn't have destroyed everything.

Lucius knew Severus well. Lucius didn't believe that Severus could have killed his own creation; he was a potions master. Potions Masters don't fail or throw away their creations. If they do mistake, they keep them fresh in memory to prevent such things from happening.

So now Lucius was going to learn the truth.

It was only a matter of time.

Lucius watched, disgusted, the plastic bag where one of Severus's pubic hair was. Lucius almost vomited when he thought what he had done to get this hair. But it was vital for his plan.

So vital that he had been ready to stick his hands down the shower drain to get hold on his hair.


	43. Chapter 43

**

* * *

**

**Author´s Note: **HAHAHAHA! Finally some more chappies!

i just moved, thus me not have internet, thus me have to use school computers.

Here´s a good old double chappie.

thank you for all your review, they make always my day. I love you all.

* * *

**Angelic Layer 43**

"- Severus, I promise to save us all. You included. I promise."

Severus smiled. She always wanted to save everyone. She was such a Gryffindor.

It was funny really how the Dark Lord's little heir was the opposite of what she was supposed to be.

This suddenly reminded Severus why he was here.

"- Hermione… There is something I'd like to tell you."

Hermione dropped the wet towel on the floor and sat next to Severus, taking his hand, sensing it was important.

"- There is… more than one theory about you. Supposedly you were to be

Voldemort's heir… but you might actually be his… err… bride."

Hermione relaxed. It was only that. She had expected something far worse than that.

"- Oh… That's… unexpected."

It was Severus´s turn to relax. She took it rather well. Maybe he was just paranoid. It was just a supposition after all. Even McNair said that: it was only a supposition.

Just because McNair liked to rape virgins didn't mean that Voldemort did the same thing. Actually, Voldemort was asexual. Severus couldn't recall a scenario where Voldemort had attempted to rape someone.

The Death Eaters were another story. They raped, plundered and murdered without mercy or regret.

Severus lifted his head and watched Hermione. She continued to put her cloths on. Her wings were hidden as usual.

Something had changed, Severus realized suddenly.

It was the way she was holding herself, Severus decided. The mousy

Hermione from before had been always been hunched over, but this new, improved Hermione held herself very straight.

Severus guessed that her wings restricted her back from bending.

He was rather grateful for that; when Hermione stood straight, she didn't look so small and she didn't give him the impression of her being a student.

When Hermione held herself straight, she was an angel. She was a dangerous angel who punished those who had done something wrong.

Severus´s eyes widened. From where did that thought come from? Surely

Hermione was incapable of hurting anybody, let alone murdering someone.

Or was she as innocent as she looked? She was a trained murderer. Could she really go against her own nature?

Weren't her wings proof of her nature imposing itself on her?

Or was Severus just paranoid?

His eyes again scanned Hermione, who was putting on her heavy school robes. She couldn't be evil. She might be a bit mischievous, but she was not a bad person.

Severus knew it. She had his blood. She had bits and pieces of good people. These people were surely stronger than the cruelty that Voldemort had put in her.

Hermione caught Severus eye and smiled warmly at him. His eyes smiled.

Yes. Hermione was a good person.

He failed, however, to notice the congealed, clotted blood splashed on Hermione's shoes.

Severus walked slowly down to his dungeons.

He was tired. He hadn't slept that night, but Hermione had somehow managed to refresh him.

His good mood disappeared immediately when he arrived at his quarters.

His classrooms door was wide open, even though classes didn't start for forty-five minutes.

Severus became livid when he entered his room.

The class was a mess. The doors to his potion ingredient cupboard were gaping open.

Everything was missing.

The whole cupboard had been cleared of every ingredient available.

Only a jar of powdered mandrake root was still in place. But except for that, nothing.

Severus started to panic slightly. He had stored a great many dangerous ingredients in that cupboard. Everything lethal was safely locked up in his personal laboratory, but a certain amount of potentially dangerous ingredients had disappeared.

Knowing the huge lack of intellectual knowledge the school had, in the hands of some students those ingredients could create mayhem and chaos.

And accidents were quickly made if one was not careful.

Severus didn't know what to hope for: was it better that some brainless donkey had those materials?

If, for example, Longbottom had these ingredients, God only knew what could happen.

But was it better then if someone who knew the exact properties of the substances had them? It could be worse: those people knew how to use those ingredients. Knowledge was power.

Severus started to walk briskly to the Great Hall, deciding to tell the headmaster what had happened as quickly as possible.

While walking his brain started to search for potential suspects.

Lucius Malfoy was a prime suspect. But then, Lucius was crap at potions. However, he could always hire someone to make a potion for him.

But Lucius had no need to steal the ingredients, because he could afford them himself.

Then came Blaise. Blaise could come and go to his quarters like he wanted. But Blaise wouldn't have stolen the ingredients; he would have just asked for them.

Then came Hermione.

Hermione was the likeliest person to have done it. She had stolen ingredients before.

But to rob an entire cupboard of ingredients? That seemed a stupid thing to do, and Hermione was far from being stupid.

Then, Severus suddenly remembered the two figures he had that night. One of whom had angel hair.


	44. Chapter 44

Author´s note: WEEP MORTALS !I am back! Hooray! Aren't you all happy now?

I thank my beautiful beta Ebony ink for doing a good job.

* * *

Chapter 44

Lucius had dragged himself from bed that morning extra early. For once he ate his breakfast in the great hall.

The only reason he granted the school such an honour was because he was waiting for important mail. Due to the threat of the Death eaters, students and teachers alike were only allowed to receive mail once a day, during breakfast.

That was why Lucius was now sitting on an uncomfortable chair whilst waiting impatiently for the bloody owls to come.

He had noticed Severus´s absence. He assumed that Severus, just like himself, preferred to take his breakfast in his own chambers. But just as the owls flew in, Severus stepped into the great hall, looking sour and a bit paler than usual.

Lucius panicked as a black owl flew towards him and dropped a box neatly on his knees. Sweating and swearing, he deposited a knut and three sickles in the leather pouch that was around the bird's neck. Lucius prayed that Severus hadn't noticed the owl.

Alas, the gods were obviously not listening, as Severus saw the black owl near Lucius and momentarily forgot why he was there.

It was the trademark owl of the _Potion Maker Shoppe_. Now this was interesting. Lucius with that particular owl? Lucius had obviously ordered something, and by the trembling of his hands, it wasn't something legal.

Severus´s spirit rose instantly. He settled his pace into the familiar billowing robe style.

Lucius felt already irritated. He knew Severus wouldn't stop bothering him with questions until he had a satisfying answer. He was after all a teacher. But Lucius had the ultimate weapon against Severus there: logorrhea.

So, as soon as Severus was close enough (roughly 10 feet away), Lucius started to assault him with some very cheerful and chipper chatting.

"- Severus dear, I getting impatience waiting to talk to you! Now, how are you, I have a couple of questions to ask you about –"

"- Yes, yes, Lucius, later. I have to talk with the Headmaster now. And it's important and nothing of your concern."

Lucius was somewhat taken aback by the direct method Severus used to make him stop talking.

The headmaster watched Severus and understood by the lines on his face that the matter was important.

"- Very well Severus. You came in a good moment. I just finished breakfast. We can talk in my office."

"- I'd like that, Albus."

Dumbledore now knew that Severus was upset; it wasn't often he called him Albus.

Hermione watched her Severus storm in to the great hall and talk to the headmaster. She wondered what had happened. She hoped it wasn't about her. She would have hated it if Severus knew some of her very dirty secrets.

Harry and Ron looked at her rather worried.

"- Are you sure you are okay Hermione?"

"- You seem awfully tired."

Hermione turned around and watched her friends. On a sudden impulse she took both their hands in hers.

"- I am under lots of pressure, that is true, but don't worry. I'm always okay, you know that."

"- No, Hermione, you aren't always okay. We know that. Don't try to be too much of a hero."

Hermione laughed and released their hands.

"- Thanks for the advice Harry. I promise I won't try to save the world."

But they didn't see her cross her fingers under the table as she said so.

Later that night, Hermione was sitting in the library, trying to concentrate on the book in front of her, but she knew it was a lost cause.

Some people knew about her wings. She knew who they were. And that wasn't really what mattered to her. No, these same persons knew something more as well. She has chosen to trust them. But was it a good idea? Was it a good choice? So far she hadn't heard any result of their actions. Her train of thoughts was disturbed as two girls sat down on the same table as her.

"- So, Hermione, what are we doing today?"

Hermione shuddered violently inwardly. She was careless to have trusted them. But she had done it. And she knew somehow that they were trustworthy. And they were really useful.

"- Hello Emmilya, hello Maryann. Let's see if you've been good girls and done your homework."

The blonde girl flipped her beautiful blond hair in the air and Maryann started to pile up books all around them.

"- Yeah, we did your work."

"- And we did it well… Trust us on that."

"- We've got proof."

Just as she said that, Emmilya carefully took a large container out from her bag.

"- What the…?"

Maryann opened the box, and Hermione couldn't hold in a little squeak of glee. In front of her, in a very large Tupperware container, were two large pieces of meat in ice.

"- Are those…?"

"- Yeah, we chopped them off him. The longest muscles in his inner thighs." Emmilya´s voice had dropped to become a barely audible murmur.

Hermione passed her arms around both girls' shoulders. She could trust them blindly.

"- Well girls…. I have another little experiment to do. And I need your help again."


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Note**: I'm so** SORRY **! Still no internet and only one miserable chappie today. Sorry everyone! On April the first we finally have internet in our WG…

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was a happy girl today.

First of all, Harry Potter had had an accident during a Quidditch practice and his pathetic friends had rushed him to the hospital wing. Pathetic to think that he was the supposed savior of the wizarding world.

She had managed to bully people without getting caught by a teacher, skillfully wormed her way out of a detention, had managed to get insulted only three times by Draco, and had just received the newest edition of teen Witch Weekly.

Since Pansy was filthy rich and could afford the extra cost, she received samples of makeup as well. She thought that the small colourful bags filled with cosmetics were so cute and useful. She always gave some of them away to some person or another if they weren't on her black list for their birthday.

She was especially happy with these samples today since they were concentrated on eye makeup.

Passing numerous hours with very horny Slytherin boys to satisfy their 'appetite' gave her dreadful circles around her eyes. And nothing was better than makeup to camouflage ugly circles on one's face.

Pansy was skipping her way to from the library (?) to the Slytherin common room when she dumped into someone, dropping her makeup samples all over the floor.

"- WHO DARED…"

Pansy's insult attack got stuck in her throat as she saw Blaise´s massive girlfriend sprawled over her.

Maryann was rather fat and quite 'special looking'. Maryann was one of the people Pansy didn't even dare to insult behind her back. Blaise´s temper tantrums weren't something you wanted to provoke.

Maryann Reglissa was scary. Her eyes weren't a definite colour. They were green, grey and brown at the same time and always covered in some sort of slime.

Pansy always thought that the slime was due to her strange personality. That slime was some poor person's soul.

Beside of that, she was chubby. Pansy supposed her hair was pretty. It was long and very thick.

"- Oh… Sorry…"

Emmilya, Maryann's inseparable friend was there as well.

Pansy liked Emmilya even less.

She felt always uncomfortable when Emmilya was near her. Pansy couldn't recall a time when she had seen her smile. But then again, Pansy avoided her as much as possible.

Emmilya was so freakish. It was rumored that her father was a vampire.

Of course it couldn't be true; and if Emmilya had a non-human parent, it would be more likely a Dementor.

A Dementor with incredibly blond hair.

That hair was the envy of many people. Even Draco´s brilliant hair paled in comparison to Emmilya´s.

But the 'Terror Twins' weren't often seen. They roamed the castle, sometimes disappearing for a whole weekend before appearing like ghosts the next Monday.

Pansy didn't understand how girls like them could have boyfriends.

Well, Basil dating a freak wasn't that surprising. He had seen his elder sister die, after all. That would have traumatized anyone.

Maryann was dusting off her robe whilst Emmilya kicked all the samples together in a neat little pile on the Teen Witch Weekly.

"- Um… Thanks…"

"- It's okay" Emmilya answered and smiled.

It was a reflex: Pansy returned the smile, although she wanted to escape as quickly as she could.

She gathered her stuff together before making a break for it at a full blown run.

"- Hey, Pansy, you forgot one."

Maryann tossed a sample in the air. It made a graceful arc before landing on the pile of other samples in Pansy's arms.

"- Mm… ok… Bye!"

That evening a scream was heard through the whole castle.

Pansy was screaming so loudly and so hard it cut one's ears open.

"- You… you are on fire! There's smoke rising from you! Can't you see it?"

Millicent Bulstrode looked at Daphne Greengrass who only shrugged. Both were completely fine.

"- How is it possible? You are all… in flames. And can't you see all these colours? These strange coloured fumes? Can't you see the smoke? Can't you hear those voices?"

Pansy had a somewhat bad reputation, to put it prettily. Everyone took drugs now and then-especially Pansy. But they had never seen Pansy take something alone, lest this strong.

The girl cried.

Millicent and Daphne thought they just had to wait for it to be over.

But they started to panic when their friends' eyes started to glow. Millicent seized Pansy while Daphne ran for help when Pansy started to gouge her eyes out.

Severus was just about to go to Lucius when a teary-eyed Slytherin girl ran up to him.

"- Professor, Pansy Parkinson… She's very ill, Sir"

Severus sighed, irritated. He needed to pry out from Lucius what he had ordered from the Potion Maker Shoppe. It was very important.

"- How badly is she hurt?"

Daphne bit her under lip… "- So badly she tried to gouge her own eyes out."

Severus studied the girl in front of him. "- Take me to her!"

Both hurried to the Slytherin common room where they were told that Pansy was in the hospital wing.

Both started to run when they heard the screams of one desperate Pansy

Parkinson.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all your lovely reviews and I'm real sorry that i ahven't responded to them. I know it's a lame excuse, but i really have no time. 


	46. Chapter 46

Floating Into Darkness: More? Your wish is my demand.

* * *

Chapter 36

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her window shelf. She cursed herself slowly under her breath. She should have been more careful; it would very easy to trace up Pansy's incident up to her. Or then again, maybe not; Maryann and Emmilya were behind all this after all. They did a good job with what they did. But then again, they were very well paid.

Hermione slowly whistled, and her fat, orange cat jumped on the window next her and purred loudly. He had been playing with the rats underneath her bed again. She took her cat on her lap and sunk her hands in the pleasantly warm fur. The window was wide open, and a cold wind caressed her frame.

She was grateful for the cat's warmth on her stomach. Warmth dulled the pain a bit. Hermione took the brush with which she had been brushing her hair in her hand and slowly passed it on Crookshanks back. The cat snuggled closer.

Hermione wished that Severus would be there. She wanted him to take her in his arms and kiss her fatigue away. She wanted comfort, she wanted to be able to talk about her experiments. Yet she didn't dare to.

Her cat jumped off, finding the electricity created by the brush annoying. The cat patted her stomach and Hermione couldn't bite back a little cry. Then she swore loudly seeing the scar she had on her stomach.

She had been hit. Nothing dangerous mind you. Se had received two minor flesh wounds on her stomach. The wound wasn't deep, nor very dangerous, yet Hermione knew there was something dodgy about it. She had been stabbed with some very odd knife.

She wasn't sure what it was, so she let it heal by itself. It was very surely one of those daggers used by stupid Purebloods. They poisoned one if magic was used to heal it. Good for Hermione she was used to pain.

Her body stared to reminisce a map. She liked to compare her body to the theory of "The Blank Canvas". According to some psychologists, our minds are like blank canvases when we are born; our memories paint it up. Hermione's mind-canvas was her body.

Hermione yowled angry out. She might have fucked up everything just because she was too excited about one lousy project. Well, no turning back now. Better hurry up with her experiments.

She quickly jumped from the window shelf on the floor and quickly ducked to drag out the cage of rats.

She took three of them. They were the size of small cats. They eyes gleamed in the candle light and Hermione patted them before accioing a cage from her bathroom. Hermione smiled to herself; Paravti and Lavender would simply kill her if they saw what for she used her bathroom. But then again if they saw what she was doing, she would have quite surely to kill them.

Hermione dropped off the rats in the cage and sighed happily. Her experiments were going well. This far only four rats had exploded (four rats on five). But after all, those rats were better use to her when dead. She just needed them to very, very, very big.

"Perfect dosage!"

Her rats were now roughly the size of a full grown Labradors. Hermione tossed a couple of extra fruits into the cage, knowing fully well the consequences. She shook slowly her head. Oh well…. Fang would have some extra meat to dine upon…. Again.

Now Hermione sat down next to her table. She opened the last drawer, the largest one of them all.

The vanilla crystal crème was still there. It worked, obviously. Hermione took out the crème and took a very small amount of it; the tiniest of tips of cream was on her fingertip. She tentatively smeared it over her eyeslid. Hermione waited.

She didn't have to wait long. She saw form sifting slightly. Things were glowing, especially the plants. Hermione saw slight traces of colours plants used to attract insects. Hermione took a tiny bit more of the cream and slightly rubbed it again against her eyelids.

Now things glowed a bit more, and Hermione saw a very, very thin silhouette sitting on the window shelf. Hermione put away the cream, happy for the effects.

Hermione needed Severus. Just when she was about to leaves he saw the cross of blood on her stomach. Hermione looked horrified on the cross. That fooking bastard had marked her! That what he had done! They could track her down with the help of that skin piece!

Now Hermione panicked. What to do? No. She would not panic stupidly; she would go and fetch her companions; they'll help her. They had to.

* * *

Guess whoooooosee baaa-aaack... 


	47. Chapter 47

**DOUBLE UPDATE** YEAH! Longer author's note in next chapter.

Dedicated for all who rewieved.

* * *

** Angelic layer: Chapter 47 **

* * *

Just as Hermione ran down the stairs towards the owlery, Severus ran up the tower towards Hermione's room.

He was upset. Very so; he had found out some things he wanted to discuss with Hermione. Some very important things.

He had mentioned the strangling Violet to Pomona Sprout, who had been very surprised; that plant was very illegal. There hadn't been a single plant like that in Hogwarts for decades. Severus had received the first shock then.

Hermione was breeding an illegal plant in her part of the castle. Se was breeding it and learning to ATTACK people! If that was only a protection, God only knew what else illegal she had in her room.

There was some serious explanation to do. And to be true to himself, he missed her a bit. He wanted to pass time with her; Christmas vacation was coming soon, and he didn't know if she was to stay.

He felt that she knew something about the strange things that had been going on lately. She surely could help him with the whole Parkinson case.

Pansy was still gibbering in the hospital wing, hair thin now, eyelids raw and nerves broken. The girl was incontrollable. After seeing how she tried to strangle herself with sheets after a Quidditch match, her parents were considering sending her to Saint Mungos permanently.

The Quidditch match had been between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The match, incredibly aggressive, had maimed several persons. Whole Quidditch stands were in the hospital wing, hands, noses or collarbones broken by furious bludgers.

Pansy had screamed to them all that they were on fire that she could see through them, that they were all hideous. Hermione had promptly asked for a narcotic for her as she screamed so loudly you couldn't think anymore.

One thing made him stop in his tracks however. A trail of golden hair was running towards him, along with a well known brunette and a third girl, who after a minute of consideration was detected to be Blaise's girlfriend.

Hermione nodded to him, and all three girls rushed into the library.

For the first time, it stung Severus as odd that Hermione had been outside of school that one day they had sex. She had been outside the school in the dead hours of night.

And then…. Then he saw the last picture he remembered before passing out: Hermione's shoes. Hermione's stained shoes.

Severus turned around sharply, and walked into the library. All this, Hermione's Violet, her wings, her appearance in the middle of the night, her new acquaintances; all this was too odd.

But as he walked in to the library, his erratic heartbeat calmed down. Three girls were sitting on a table: Hermione on one side, the two other girls on the other. Books were around them, and Hermione showed them diagrams and drew new ones on parchment. Both other girls nodded and made an eventual note: Hermione was tutoring!

He smiled and sighed. Very good.

He walked out of the library towards his chambers as he felt the repugnant burn of the Dark Mark against his skin. He had barely time to reach his room as he had to aparte away; the pain was urgent and very, very painful.

At the same moment, Lucius Malfoy was hidden in Snape's room. He took a couple of his robes and his shoes before sneaking up to his own quarters. Lucius also drugged Snape's gin and whisky with one of the finest sleeping potions avaible; Severus would have very scattered memories of this evening.

Lucius walked quickly, checking quickly the library; Hermione was still there. He was the one assigning to two random people tuition with Hermione Granger. This would give him enough time to be prepared.

Meanwhile, Maryann and Emmilya were shaking hands with Hermione over a map. The two Ravenclaws pocketed several vials and smiled Hermione good bye.


	48. Chapter 48

**Double Chapters !**

I'm so sorry I made you wait so long. The plot is tiiiithening!

I noticed something vair freaky with my other fic, so I'll do it here too, as an experiment.

After I receive ten more reviews (10) I'll update the next chapter. Fifteen reviews (15) there'll be a DOUBLE-UPDATE. Twenty one (21) reviews would make me write four chapters.

In order of having a double update, the fifteen reviews have time to come on a period of three days; less is better however.

Long chapter! Be happy!

**Ok, on with Chapter 38**

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to do anymore. She sighed and shook her pretty head. Life was complicated.

She walked up carefully her way up to her room. It was scary to think how much her life had changed. As she reflected over this, she approached her room. She sighed ands cast a quick spell, thus whisking away the dirt on the floor. She shook her head, disgusted as she saw the number of dead insects that disappeared.

It was really a coincidence that she watched the ceiling that day. Really; no one visited her. Or at least no one that wouldn't be immune by now against her flower.

She was really proud about her lovely plant. It was very strong, very powerful, very dark… and very, very illegal. She had got some Violet's roots illegally in Knockturn Alley so her mother could plant them around their house.

The flower was more like a vine, with heavy, purple flowers. Like the Devil Snare, it coiled up against people and strangled them whilst injecting paralyzing poisons in its victim. After some time, all vital organs stopped working, beginning with the muscles, then moving to the lungs.

The Violet had a very special 'memory'; if someone injected one's own blood in it, the plant didn't attack. Hermione had injected blood from all those she knew and trusted in it. Severus of course, included.

If the plant stung, you had approximately three hours time to save the person, yet often people could have horrible side effects. Hermione's plant was very potent; it killed in less than three hours.

It was a very potent plant. Very dangerous, but very effective. Hermione couldn't have chosen a better plant.

So, this explained why she didn't check the roof where the plant was growing peacefully often. Yet that day, for some reason, she did.

She couldn't believe what she saw._ Severus, _yes, Severus, as in Severus Snape – who of all people should have known to watch out- was being held hostage by her plant.

How could it-? Severus. Her Severus! Was that plant mad? Why did it-? But she had injected his blood to the plant already after the first time – it should have worked. Oh goodness! What if it started attacking other people? What if.? Ok- where was Harry? Ron?

Hermione shook her head and clicked her tongue several times, making the plant drop Severus rather urgently on the floor. Hermione took her man dragged him with the bare force of her arms and wings into her room.

But as soon as she touched his robe, she felt something was wrong. Severus wasn't usually this relaxed.

She deposited the man on the floor, and quickly bashed each and every single experiment she had. The rats were put under silencing charms, vials and potions hid away, creams were put in fake cosmetic pots, cauldrons bashed in her bathroom and the bathroom surely locked with personal charms.

Then she rushed out in the area in front of her room where the plant had been coiling. She whistled it gently down, holding a rat in her hand as a tiny bait. The flower bent eagerly down, passing its tentacles all over Hermione, sliding through the holes of her wings.

She took out a pair of strong scissors and gently caressed the biggest flowers of them all. It was a bit bigger than her face. It smelled very good, like violets of course, but as jasmine as well. Wonderful plant indeed.

She felt a special connection to that plant; something akin the trust she had gained with Maryann and Emmilya. She hoped just her plant would use her wings. She really did. God knew how useful it would be to have her plant as an extra weapon on her.

The girl caressed the plant, letting it linger around the structure of her bones. The plant sucked up the rat from her hand, and opened its claws so Hermione could explore its 'bait'. Hermione took the blood from the plant and slowly started to smell it.

It was blood alright, yet its texture was odd; it was rubbery. It became tiny crumbles under her fingers. Crumbles.

Hermione suddenly had a horrible thought. She clicked her tongue quickly, this time accompanied by her heels. The plant withdrawn its tentacles from her.

As Hermione closed the door, she saw a soundly pop and guessed the form of a very dead rat falling on the floor. Smart plant indeed, very smart, yet dangerous; Goddess she was grateful for it.

She walked in to her room and considered quickly her options: not know the truth, have a corpse, but be safe; let the human life, eventually fight it, yet be in danger because of potential lethal illegal things in her room.

She chose the latter. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. She injected the counter poison. She checked the clock. It was twenty to midnight.

As Hermione started to check the still unconscious body for arms, she found vials; many of them. Actually there were three of them, each containing a silvery black liquid with red glints in it. Hermione uncorked one, brought it close to her nose and inhaled the scent of it.

It smelled delicious; like green tea, bergamot, Tiger balsam, fresh bread and a bit like a mouldy, dusty, refreshing cave. It smelled like… _Severus. _Polyjuice. Someone under polyjuice. In her room.

She knew already without his face changing who it was: Lucius Malfoy.

She heard the clock clang midnight. Severus's hair turned longer, cleaner and blonder. He was changing back. He was still comatose, a good thing for Hermione. Yet she didn't want Lucius to know of her plant; he would use it too well against her. Therefore… she needed him to transform back to Severus.

Lucius might be stupid, but stupid enough to know how to count. The man would know one vial would be missing if she made him drink it now.

She hadn't any polyjuice potion, thus leaving one option for her: make time.

She really wished sometimes she wouldn't have given away her time-turner. But alas, this had to be done, and Hermione ran off from her room, knowing exactly what to do. She had to be quick; now she could finally see if her changes made a difference.

Hermione ran until she was near the 'staircase tower'. It was the main place where all the stairs changed places when they wanted. But she didn't have time for running down stairs. Instead, Hermione climbed on the banister and jumped down.

She showed down in an elegant movement, falling in slow-motion. She couldn't put let out a triumphant laugh! It worked!

She landed on her feet and quickly padded away towards the Great Hall. She had to be quick; no time to loose.

* * *

Revieeeews. Reeeeiiiiiiews. 


End file.
